Transformers Prime: Infection
by JupiterJones
Summary: TF Prime with G1 elements. Megatron has fallen. Cybertron is being rebuilt by the Autobots. The Decepticons are outnumbered and in hiding. Shockwave has hatched a plan to help rebuild their armies while they wait for reenforcements. Rated T for safety. Jack/Arcee. Read and Review Please! Warning! TG-MtF OC
1. Zero Hour

**Transformers Prime: Infection**

_by JupiterJones aka J.A. Franks_

_Disclaimer:_ All things Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara-Tomy. I own nothing but the plot and OCs.

_Setting: _TF Prime, with G1 bits mixed in, except where it isn't. AU, post final episode, ignoring the Movie that isn't out yet.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Zero Hour**

Starscream grumbled as he paced around the chamber. He and Shockwave had been hiding out in Shockwave's lab for weeks now, with only a bare handful of vehicons and a recently liberated Soundwave and Knockout for company. As Autobots swarmed in to respond to Prime's call, they were out numbered and out gunned. Not to mention leaderless. Even though they had managed to recall the other Decepticons scattered amongst the stars, it would take some time before they arrived. And even then, would they even remain true to the cause?

The problem grated at his processor. To make matters worse Shockwave had locked him out of his main lab, so he had no bot to talk to aside from Knockout. And both of them were getting tired of hearing each other. "This is.. infuriating!" Starscream exclaimed. "We barely have a squad let alone a squadron, and the Autobot's continue to increase in number with every solar cycle! And I tire of all this skulking about like a bunch of rodents!"

"So you keep telling me.. over and over and over." Knockout groused as her polished his armor. "It isn't like we can do anything about it. Sure we got the materials and the power, but we don't have the manufacturing capability or the equipment to build new soldiers. But seriously Starscream, it's hardly the worst situation we've been in."

"Hardly the worst you say? How can this be any way worse!? I can't even go out and fly without Autobot squadrons hunting me down! You.. you however, keep sneaking off to Earth to go participate in your silly little races.. with organics no less!" He screeched. "And I can only guess what Soundwave is up to!"

Knockout frowned. "Soundwave is likely searching for what remains of Megatron's corpse... or what is left of it. But it goes without saying, we can't do anything now until our forces return to Cybertron. So you'll just have to put up with lazing about doing nothing for a while. In the meantime, can you lend me a hand here? There's a spot on my spinal strut I just can't reach."

Starscream was about to yell at knockout when Shockwave's voice crackled over the intercom. "Starscream, Knockout. Report to my lab, I believe I have a solution to our.. predicament."

Knockout looked up at Starscream and shrugged as they exchanged looks. "I guess ol' one optic has been thinking the same thing."

"Shut up Knockout." Starscream groused as they entered the lab.. only to be surprised to see a somewhat unfamiliar Decepticon on the display screen. Well, unfamiliar to him at least.

"Why.. Oil Slick you old Cad! I'm surprised to see you're still up and functioning!" Knockout cheerfully greeted the green and black mech.

The mech wheezed through his vents. "Same to you, Knockout."

"Enough of the chit chat. Shockwave, you claim you have a possible solution? Have you found some miraculous way to summon up a bunch of troops.. or are you just wasting our time with theroretical non-sense?" Starscream sneered.

"In a way, I suppose you an say I have." Shockwave announced his dim red optic not giving any hint of emotion. "I hit upon an idea some time ago when I stumbled across a report I had previously buried in my files. Regarding the experiments of a colleague who once sought to turn an organic race into readily useable cyber-matter for troops during conquest.

"That was me, I'm an expert in disease vectors and am personally responsible for Cybonic Plague." Oil Slick grinned. "I was genuinely surprised when Shockwave contacted me, despite my.. exile. But to get straight to the point, the attempt was only partially successful. I was able to engineer an organism that converted organic DNA into CNA without immediately killing the host, however I lacked the means to initialize any sort of conversion to cyber-matter within a reasonable timescale."

"That was before I provided him with the data from our Omega Lock and Synthetic Energon." Shockwave added. "Using that data, we were able to simulate what would happen if the subjects were to be suffused with the Synthetic Energon."

"The Simulations were promising, but nothing replaces the cold hard data from an actual experiment." Oil Slick grinned.

"That is when I sent Soundwave to retrieve some organic test samples." Shockwave gestured to a screen where he showed a large Jaguar prior to the experiment. He tapped the console and the video file began to play.. showing the strange rapid conversion into large cybercat. "We gifted the resultant organism to Soundwave, where he is putting 'Ravage' through his paces on Earth. The results have been extremely favorable."

Starscream frowned. "Are you suggesting we make more beasts? Was the last one not enough for you?"

"Not at all. We wish to release this on the human population on Earth." Shockwave added.

Oil Slick chuckled before coughing roughly. "Additional information from the hybrid known as Cylas was useful for further refining the data. It is my suggestion you release the trans-organic virus out into the public, then release a secondary infusing agent to make the conversion seem random. Meanwhile you can hand pick those who you believe are.. pliable enough.. to join our cause, and give them a direct infusion in secret."

"This will also serve to mask our activities on Earth so we can move more freely. Part of Soundwave and Ravage's mission is also to identify likely candidates for recruitment." Shockwave noted.

"Actually.. I might know of a few candidates who I have easy access to already." Knockout announced, grinning. "If there's one things about human that we all can understand, is that there is always someone who wants more power."

"Your statement is.. logical. However I would like more detailed information on these candidates. In the meantime, I have set up a number of dispersal devices that you and Starscream will employ at these specific coordinates." Shockwave spoke as he hefted a large container of some sort.

Starscream bristled at the presumed order but he had to admit, Shockwave was giving him the soldiers they desperately needed. "How long will this.. conversion take?"

Oil Slick looked upward thoughtfully. "The ones you recruit? A matter of breems. The others will take much longer in most cases, depending on how heavy a dose of the infusing agent they receive. Organics tend to be remarkable resilient to disease vectors. For total planetary conversion, we're looking at something closer to around a vorn or two. Now, your first targets will be the airports..."

* * *

Nurse Darby was concerned. A little over a week ago a strange illness swooped through her town. It made children, teenagers, and adults dangerously sick for several days before suddenly getting better. The CDC was reporting similar cases all over the world, though the strangest bit of news that a lot of the people that were sick with something beforehand.. were suddenly cured! It was like the disease that affected them beforehand could no longer survive.

The pained cough of the young man she was currently looking after broke her from her thoughts. Maxwell Maher was an unfortunate regular to the hospital. Barely even 18 and he was still getting beaten half to death by bullies.. though he was kind of runty.. and easily mistaken for someone far younger.. which was probably part of the problem. At least this time he wasn't here because of that. The sickness gave him some minor respite from whatever horrors those other people had in store for him. "At least you're handling the sickness better than Jack and Miko did." She smiled, hoping the encouraging words would make Max smile back. He smiled far too infrequently she thought.

Max wheezed a bit and forced a chuckle. "Your son.. and his friend right? You always talk about them..." Max would of said more but right now it just hurt to much to say anything else.

"Yes, I always worry about him and his friends, but he's a good boy. I'm proud of him." June chuckled softly before heading toward the door. "You get some rest, with luck you'll be out of here by tomorrow.. when the bug runs its course."

Max sighed. He almost didn't want to get better. "Yeah, with luck."

Somewhere above the clouds, Soundwave circled, waiting for the signal to act.

::It is time for stage two.:: Shockwave's voice crackled over the comms.

Wordlessly, Soundwave acknowledged the command and released the seals on the dispersal canisters.. seeding the clouds with the nano infusing agents. It would be a few days before it rained on Jasper, Nevada but he needn't wait around for it to happen.

* * *

Read and review! Let me know how you like the story!


	2. Incubation

**Transformers Prime: Infection**

_by JupiterJones aka J.A. Franks_

_Disclaimer:_ All things Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara-Tomy. I own nothing but the plot and OCs.

_Setting: _TF Prime, with G1 bits mixed in, except where it isn't. AU, post final episode, ignoring the Movie that isn't out yet.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Incubation Period**

Max grimaced as he stepped out into the sun. It had poured buckets last night so the air was hot and humid. Having been discharged from the hospital a day before, he took a short respite at home to enjoy just one more day of freedom before he returned to school. It was his last and final year of high school then maybe he could get away from the bullies that plagued him.

_ If I live long enough to pass my final exams._ He thought darkly. Until then he would just have to put up with the long walk between him and school His own parents were already at work and unable to drop him off, not to mention unwilling to spring any sort of cash fro him a vehicle.. not after his last bike got trashed.

The sound of an automobile coming up from behind him made him cringe each time a car passed. He was half expecting some idiot to jump out and attack him. It had happened before. Of course in all his worrying he neglected to pay attention to the large rain puddle he was walking beside and subsequently got drenched when some red and yellow hot rod roared past him. "Gah! You jerk!" He yelled as the car sped off. His skin tingled and burned from the cold water. Worse some had gotten into his mouth and eyes. It was going to be one of those days, he could already tell.

In the distance, Knockout smirked. _I soaked that organic goood._ He then detoured around the block to spy on one of his perspective candidates.

Max was somewhat grateful that the morning sun had helped dry him out by the time he reached the school steps and made his way into class. Just the thought of going back in seemed to make him nauseous. "Here's to one more day in hell." He grumbled before heading inside.

In the distance, Knockout watched the students, and his target file inside. ::Knockout to base, my scans indicate the nano infusing agent has been successfully deployed. Though I'm seeing no signs of activation.::

::It will take time, Knockout. Only a large dose will trigger the conversion. The nanos need to build up in their systems.:: Shockwave replied. ::By my calculations, you should be seeing signs within a solar cycle. Sooner if someone received a larger than average dose.::

::Like the human I just soaked to the struts earlier?:: Knockout grinned inwardly as he sent the image file of the runty little human.

::Precisely. Though that wasn't a sufficient dosage to trigger a full conversion, you should be able to see internal signs when he leaves. In the meantime I want you to continue to monitor the infected and transmit any findings to me. I'm instructing Soundwave to kick start a few of the subjects in select areas.::

::As you wish, Shockwave.:: Knockout sighed, all this sitting in the sun and watching is just going to be murder on his paint job, he just knew it!

* * *

June Darby sighed as she stepped into the hangar bay. The bay was immaculate, but it would seem that the resident Autobot Medic hadn't stopped to take a break since she last saw him. Which probably contributed to his currently crabby attitude.

"You glitched up fragger!" Ratchet yelled at the black and white bot. "You nearly shorted out your neural relays! You should know better than to run for that many cycles without going into recharge!"

"I know that, but I needed to-"

"No buts, Prowl! You are going directly to your temporary quarters here for some long overdue recharge.. and THEN I will space bridge you to Autobot City, where you can report to Optimus."

"But-" Prowl started to object but Ratchet threatened him with a wrench. "Fine." Prowl swung his legs over the medical berth and stalked off toward the other hangers.

"Always with the wonderful bedside manner." June chuckled.

"Ah, nurse Darby. How do you fare this afternoon? Feeling better? I'm surprised you and Raf weren't nearly as strongly affected by that.. virus that was going around... Especially with how rough Miko and Jack had it."

"That the thing with bugs like that, they come and go and not everyone is hit quite the same. It looks like the worst is over, we just discharged the last few patients with it this morning." June smiled a little.

"Good to hear, I take it you want to resume your study of Cybertronian anatomy?" Ratchet asked.

"What can I say? I'm a nurse and with the near constant flow of Autobots coming in, I think you could use whatever help I can offer." She smiled.

Ratchet chuckled. "That's good to hear. I know that it must be hard, our physiology is much different from your own, but there are some vague similarities, more so in the finer details." He clapped his hands together and grinned. "So where would you like to begin today?"

June laughed. "Alright, lets pick up where we left off last time. What is the difference between cyber-matter, normal metal, and organic tissue?"

"Ah yes, right back into the deep end, as you humans put it." Ratchet cleared his vocal processor as he drew up the diagram on his monitor. "When compared to an organic's material, cyber-matter is extremely similar in general structure, the main difference, however is the material composition. That composition is made up of various inorganic elements, much like metal alloy. Now, another thing that sets cyber-matter apart from human flesh is that it will assimilate nearby matter that is fused to it, rather than growing around or ejecting it. This has its advantages and disadvantages-"

A message beeped on the control panel, cutting off Ratchet's lecture. Agent Fowler's ID was displayed on the screen. "One moment." Ratchet muttered as he answered the call. "Yes Agent Fowler?"

::Ratchet, is June with you? Turn on the news feed, you aren't going to believe this.:: Fowler instructed as Ratchet taped a few commands into the console. "Yes she is right-.. what in Primus?"

Both Ratchet and June stared at the newscast in shock, as it showed a number of humans from around the globe.. their bodies grossly twisting and growing in strange ways, taking on mechanical features. ::Its happening all over. Something is causing people to transform into.. well they resemble Cybertronians. I've assured the President that you have nothing to do with this, but I'm not entirely sure this is a Decepticon plot or not... it seems out of character for them.::

"I'm alerting Optimus right now, and you're right. This is out of character for the 'Cons we used to know.. but now their numbers are diminished and they are without Megatron's leadership, they could be capable of anything." Ratchet frowned as he keyed in the message to Optimus. "Agent Fowler, if you can, try and bring as many of the affected as you can here for me to examine, I need to determine the cause and the methodology... not to mention render what aide I can to these individuals." Ratchet looked to June. "I think your expertise will come in handy very quickly.. I just hope we can get to the bottom of this."

* * *

Max felt _terrible. _ This was a fact. The longer the day stretched on, the sicker he seemed to feel. Even in the air conditioned school building he was sweating and having difficulty focusing. His mouth tasted metallic and his chest burned slightly. He almost asked to be dismissed for his illness, but he was already having difficulty with all the days he had already missed this year. So he tried his best to tough it out.

It wasn't until the final bell rang that he started to feel better. Not good, but better. _Maybe it was just stress._ He assured himself as he rushed out the door, oblivious to the group following him.

Knockout nearly jumped when one of the organics he was watching leave the building had begun to register advanced stages of conversion to his scanners. Though he was more surprised when he saw his target and his buddies start following him. _Hmmm, this could be trouble. It would not do if Vance was offlined by accident, now would it? He has no idea just how much stronger this other organic is... though.. if he was severely injured.. he might be more.. pliable to my offer._ Knockout grinned internally as he started to follow the group from a distance.

Vance was, for lack of a better term, annoyed. His car was in the shop, messed up by some cheap shot street racer, and he needed someone to vent on. Not that Darby kid, somewhere along the lines he grew a backbone, and with out a car to race it was pointless. No he needed an easy target, and Max pretty much defined easy. The scrawny little punk had no muscle and no real mass to him. Easy pickings. "Hey runt!" Vance yelled watching with glee as Max startled.

When Max heard Vance he jumped.. when he saw Vance start to run after him.. he turned and ran too. Unfortunately her arms and legs felt heavy.. and Vance quickly caught up and grabbed a hold of him. Max struggled in vain.. though he surprised himself by nearly breaking loose from Vance's hold.. twice.

"Where do you think you're going runt? Hoo boy you stink of looser!" Vance laughed as two of his posse, Will and Jason helped grab Max. "Into the bath you go!" He exclaimed as they pushed him into the deep puddle next to the road.. forcing his face down into it holding him there before letting him breath.. his four buddies laughing as they watch Vance torment the runt.

Max spit out the strangely tasting water.. shuddering as he tried to fight back.. and surprising himself.. and Vance when he lifted himself out of the puddle, nearly toppling his assailant over. His chest burned hot and he felt a rush of something coursing through him. When Vance tried to attack him.. her moved faster than he ever had before.. and did what he would of once thought unthinkable. He punched Vance back!

The impact resounded with a sickening crunch as Max's fist struck Vance's shoulder. As Vance yelped in pain his posse joined the fray. Once again Max surprised himself.. even as his chest burned with pain.. he was evading and.. actually defending himself. With a grab and twist.. another loud crunch resounded as he broke one of their wrists. The rest of the fight seemed a blur.. but it ended with Vance and his friend fleeing.. bruised, battered and broken.. and Max standing in a puddle.. shaking like a leaf as the energy that surged through him seemed to leave him dry.

Max's whole body seemed to ache and quiver as he made his way home, strangely all he could think about was laying down to sleep, simply glad the day was over. He barely remembered taking his shower before he collapsed on his bed.

* * *

Knockout chuckled, the small human did remarkably well in his fight against the gang of miscreants. It was a pity he held back. But he did the job he wanted most and Knockout headed off the group of fleeing humans. Convincing them would be easy, he surmised. He accelerated and pulled in front of where they were running just in time for them to nearly run into him. "Well well well" he spoke, while remaining in his car mode. "It looks like you five took quite the beating from such a little runt."

Vance grimaced and shielded his eyes from the evening sun as it glinted off Knockout's windows. "What is it to you?" he shouted.. trying to puff himself up, despite the pain.

"What if I told you.. I have the ability to give you power? Real power? Strength to lord over these lesser people as you please?" Knockout grinned as he transformed... reveling the both the awe and fear he inspired in them. "All you have to do is.. join me." As he spoke those last words, a spacebridge opened behind him.

Vance looked to his bruised and battered friends.. then nodded. "Yeah? Prove it."

"Right this way then, I have all the proof you need." Knockout grinned as one by one the humans stepped into the portal. It was a good day indeed.

* * *

Optimus Prime swore when Ratchet forwarded the information on the handful of transformed humans he had examined. This came as a shock to nearly everyone. Prime _never_ swears. "Complete and total transformation, in a matter of breems. Are you certain they are otherwise healthy and in good.. condition old friend?"

Ratchet huffed tiredly. ::Aside from needing some software updates and the minor glitch here or there, yes. They are healthy.. for Cybertronians. They're fully functional and their sparks seem stable and healthy.. I'm honestly at a loss on how this was achieved. I need to find someone in the process of transforming in order to gather more data... whatever the cause is, it is lost when the conversion is complete.::

Optimus sighed heavily. "Keep vigilant Ratchet. I will send Jazz, Bluestreak, and Hound to Earth, to begin the search for others partway into the transformation. Prowl will head up the team when he able. I do not need to stress the importance of us getting to the bottom of these incidents."

::Of course Optimus, I understand. I will keep the newly minted bots under observation for a cycle or two then send them to you.. to get proper.. training.. in the things they need to know.. I'm sure the others will be willing to help.::

Optimus nodded. "Very well, I pray that our human friends do not seek to blame us for this.. turn of events."

Ratchet sighed. ::I agree Optimus... I'll contact you when I have more information... Ratchet out...::

* * *

Read and Review Please! And yes.. I'll get around to transforming everyone eventually... this isn't a one chapter conversion gig. ;)


	3. Incubation Part 2

**Transformers Prime: Infection**

_by JupiterJones aka J.A. Franks_

_Disclaimer:_ All things Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara-Tomy. I own nothing but the plot and OCs.

_Setting: _TF Prime, with G1 bits mixed in, except where it isn't. AU, post final episode, ignoring the Movie that isn't out yet.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Incubation Stage 2**

Starscream chuckled as he watched the news feeds from the resulting chaos on Earth. The human governments were panicking and it was glorious! When his console beeped, indicating that Shockwave and Knockout were done with the newest recruits, he couldn't help but smile. When he finally walked into the Lab, where the scientist and the medic were making their.. modifications, he didn't let the fact they all appeared to be ground vehicles disappoint him too much. "Report!" He stated loudly as he entered.

Knockout smiled. "The transformation and subsequent upgrades have been successful Commander Starscream. Allow me to introduce you to the Stunticons!" He gestured to the biggest of the group as they stood up from the berths they had been occupying.

"They certainly _Look_ impressive." _For four wheelers._ Starscream mentally added. "You there, what is your designation?" Starscream asked as he pointed at the largest of the group.

The large truck bristled slightly. "I call myself Motormaster, and I lead this team!"

"But you will answer to ME, am I clear? I am the commander of the Decepticon military forces, both air AND ground." Starscream intoned.

Motormaster, once called Vance bristled even more.. but something in the back of his processor forced him to back down. "Fine. What would you have us do, _commander_?" He sneered.

Starscream grinned. "Being new recruits, there is the matter of your.. initiation.. a test of your new skills that is. Its too early to pit you against the Autoscum right now, but there is something we would like you to retrieve." Starscream sauntered over to a vid screen and typed in a few commands. "While you were being upgraded to your powerful new bodies. Soundwave located the remains of our once great and powerful leader, Lord Megatron. It pains us all to see his body interred in the hands of lesser beings. As such, you are to go to these coordinates, locate and bring back Lord Megatron's body." Starscream grinned slightly as he showed the military base on screen. _After all, the last time I assumed Megatron was well and truly dead, it came back and bit me in the aft. Can't have a proper succession of power without proof and all._

"Very well, Commander. We will go out and prove to you how capable we are, and show them who the real king of the road is!" Motormaster proclaimed.

"The go forth and claim your place amongst the Decepticons! Stunticons, Move out!" Starscream ordered as the five bots scrambled out the door to the space bridge room. Once they were out of the lab and through the portal, he turned to Shockwave. "Are you certain we can control them? We do not need a repeat of Predaking."

"Without question, Starscream. During their upgrade I installed control chips in their processors designed to subtly urge them to follow our instructions. Should that not be enough we can remotely lock them down and punish them for their disobedience." Shockwave noted emotionlessly. Though some of my modification may have resulted in some personality defects, these too will only allow us to better control them."

"Hmm if you say so. In the meantime, let us see how they are doing shall we? I believe Soundwave is monitoring the area still." Starscream chuckled as they headed to the communications room.

* * *

Jazz frowned internally as his scanners gave him little information. None of the humans he's seen so far had shown any detectable signs of conversion, and he was starting to wonder if his scanners just weren't up for the task. ::Jazz to Prowl. I'm getting a whole lot of nothing. I'm starting to think I need a medical grade scanning suite at this rate. Even with the data ol' Hatchet provided and the little lady, I can't make heads or tails of what would be considered what we're looking for. No sign of any 'cons either... so if they're behind this they haven't stuck around to make themselves known.::

Prowl sighed internally before responding. ::That may be the case, I'm having no luck in identifying the cause.. though I think my scanner is malfunctioning.. I'm detecting trace levels of Energon.. but its.. everywhere.::

Jazz paused a moment. ::Nah, I'm getting that too on my sensor grid. I figured it was normal for here.::

Smokescreen cut in. ::Aren't you two in Jasper? Because I've been there.. and that definitely isn't normal in the slightest.::

::Come again? If that ain't normal then that's mighty suspicious.. but Energon alone doesn't do that to organics, it has to be a leftover from what they did.:: Jazz replied.

::Which begs the question.:: Prowl stated calmly. ::Why hasn't here been a sighting yet? Also are you getting a similar reading from your locations Smokescreen? Bluestreak?::

Bluestreak pipped up first. ::Yeah its all over the place, almost like a fine mist of energon go sprayed but not because it would pool in some places and I would see it, but it hasn't pooled at all and its really-::

::We get it Blue.:: Smokescreen interrupted. ::Yeah, I'm seeing it too, its extremely low level. You would almost dismiss it as signs of a deposit below ground somewhere. I'm gonna take a soil sample and bring it back to base for Ratch' to look at.::

::I suggest you do the same, Bluestreak. I'll grab a sample as well, Jazz you keep an optic out for anything else that is unusual.:: Prowl instructed, his logic processor was working overtime on what the connection could be... only to be interrupted by Ratchet's com signal.

::Ratchet to Search team, we got a situation developing at area 51. I'm bridging you back to base and then bridging you there. It looks like the Cons are up to something, but I don't recognize any of them from the images.::

::We'll be right over. Search team out!:: Prowl replied.

* * *

Motormaster snorted as he and his team approached the military base, this was almost too easy. Beneath his notice then.. but.. "orders are orders" that nagging thought at the back of his processor claimed. "Harumph!" He muttered aloud before flooring his accelerator.. ignoring the pitiful shots from the machine guns that bounced off his windows as he Ran the gate down, his team quickly following right behind him.

Wildrider cackled. "Weaklings! Ahahaha! Look at them run!"

"Focus, Wildrider. The hangar is just ahead." Motormaster commanded.

Just as they got close, however. A ground bridge opened up and four Autobots pours out of it, causing the Stunticons to skid to a stop before transforming. "Well well and here I thought there wouldn't be a challenge!" Drag Strip exclaimed.

"Hold it right there, Decepticreeps! You ain't getting nothing!" Jazz proclaimed.

"Like you can stop us!" Motormaster roared as he opened fire without hesitation, the rest of the Stunticons following his lead.

The Autobots quickly dodged the weapons fire and scattered.. ducking behind whatever cover they could find before returning fire.

Smokescreen cursed as his shots simply bounced off the big one's frame. "Slagit, these guys are tough!"

Motormaster's comm sprang to life in his head. ::Motormaster, quit playing with the Autobots and secure Megatron's body! Your team can handle four little Autobots, can't they?::

::Slag that, Commander Starscream! I have a better idea!:: Motormaster grinned before calling out. "Stunticons! Combine!"

"What in the Frag.." Smokescreen uttered as the cons transformed and combined into a massive, hulking transformer.

Prowl nearly glitched at the sight.. recognizing the rare combiner technology right away. "Autobots fall back! We don't have the fire power to deal with this!"

"Tremble before the might of Menasor!" Menasor bellowed as He stomped toward the hanger ripping the top open as the Autobot's weapons seemed to ping harmlessly off his armor.

"Primus! What is that thing!?" Smokescreen shouted as he fired another volley at the hulking giant.

"A Combiner... a Decepticon super weapon.. I had thought they were all destroyed, but it seems I was wrong." Prowl frowned as he said that.

"That or Shockwave cooked one up in his lab.. he did create the first ones after all." Jazz supplied while firing another volley at the machine, who seems perfectly happy just trashing the hangar and tossing various crates through the air as he searched for something.

"It has to be new, this one's still got a stable mind... it has to be their first time combined." Prowl added. "Normally their sanity or intelligence quickly degrades afterwards.. usually both."

"I wonder where the found the bots to make it with." Bluestreak wondered aloud.

The other three just looked at each other as Smokescreen spoke... sudden realization dawning on them all. "You don't think.."

"The idea that they recruited and experimented on some of the transformed humans is a very distinct possibility." Prowl growled. "And I think they just found what they're looking for!"

Menasor cackled as he lifted the crate into the air.. the broken and misshapen form showing through the hole he made in the top. He quickly transformed back into his individual parts.. letting the crate fall into the bed of Motormaster's truck mode before they started to race off into the dessert.

Moments later a space bridge opened up and the Decepticons were gone... leaving four very confused and worried Autobots. "Maaan... Prime is gonna be ticked!" Jazz groaned.

"Don't worry yourself Jazz." Prowl supplied. "We're lucky he was too fixated on his target to care about us... I don't think we would of survived fighting him if he actually fought back."

"I still don't like it." Jazz groaned.

"Neither do I, lets get back to base. Perhaps Agent Fowler can shed some light on what they took." Prowl suggested.

"Maybe Ratchet can tell us what was in those soil samples too." Smokescreen added as the ground bridge opened up before them.

* * *

Max groggily dragged himself out of bed.. the burning in his chest was still there.. and his very veins seems to burn slightly. His arms and legs felt like lead.. and he could swear he was seeing lights and symbols flashing in his vision every now and again. Then there was that awful metallic taste in his mouth again.

To make matters worse, his balance felt off and he would swear the doorknob was not that low on the door before. Once he finally made it to the bathroom however, he nearly fell over in surprised with the somewhat taller figure greeted him in the mirror. Though it wasn't his height that set him off, or the odd, angular features he had somehow developed. It was his eyes. Once a dull average brown color.. they were now a brilliant blue-green color.. and they were _glowing_.

"What in the hell!?" He yelped before immediately cringing at his own voice. It would be just his luck that his voice raised a few octaves rather than deepen and become more manly. _Come to think of it._ He thought as he looked himself over. "It would figure I'd get a growth spurt but no muscle to go with it." It was a good thing that His clothes tended to be a bit too large.. largely because it was hard to find Men's clothing in his side, and he was 18. He shouldn't have to go to the kiddy section for clothing!

On the bright side, aside from the burning in his chest and the tingling running up and down his body.. which had thankfully subsided into something tolerable. He didn't feel nearly as terrible as he had the day before. Of course there was a slight problem. He still had to go to school. And while people might not catch that he was taller or had a higher pitch to his voice. Those eyes were a dead giveaway.

Moments later he had a solution in hand. While his eyes weren't nearly so noticeable in the light, a dark pair of wraparound sunglasses did a more than ample job at hiding the glow completely. As he walked to school, for once his mind wasn't on the usual worry of bullies and his usual pains of day to day life. It was on the day before, when he actually was able to fight back against Vance and his cronies. "It would serve them right if I got superpowers." he mused. The idea just seemed too delicious in his own mind to ignore.

Max was so involved in his thoughts, he failed to noticed that Pontiac Solstice creeping along behind him. ::Jazz to Ratch'! I think I might have found one! I'm detecting levels of Energon and Cybertronian alloys in its body. What do you want me to do?::

::Follow and keep an optic on him or her until I get back with Optimus. Also, I thought I explained to you that they do not like being referred to as 'its.' He or she is either a mech or a femme and you should be able to distinguish that with a basic scan.. which by the way you should be sending the data from to me now.:: Ratchet huffed. ::You wouldn't like it if they called _you _an 'it' would you?::

::Ah I'm sorry Ratch, but that's the thing. I'm having a hard time telling the difference he or she's giving my sensor net the wibblies and it can't make up its mind which is which. Might be interference from the elevated energy levels I'm picking up, or might be a glitch.:: Jazz frowned internally. ::I'm patching over the data now. Hows the samples we collected? Find anything?::

::I'm receiving the data. As for the samples, I'm still sifting through them. Whatever it is, its minute enough that it is giving me trouble isolating.:: Ratchet let out a slight groan as a crash resounded in the background. ::Miko err .. no.. Sideswipe! I needed that!:: Ratchet sighed heavily. ::I'll look at the data when I get a chance, right now I need to clean up a mess... Fragging younglings.. and bots who act like them.. yee-:: Ratchet cut the comm line, leaving Jazz in silence.

_At least humans have some catchy tunes I can listen to while I wait. I wonder if Prowl has had any luck._ Jazz grinned as he commed Prowl. ::Jazz to Prowl, how things going on your end? I got a possible victim in my sights, just waiting on Ratch to give ne instructions on how to handle it.. err him.. her?::

::Nothing to report, aside from the occasional spike in Energon readings. Whatever the source, it seems to evade me by the time I reach it. And I'm still waiting on a Response from Fowler, on what the Decepticons stole. He says he has a suspicion, and I'm inclined to agree with it.:: Prowl reported as he took another sharp turn as his sensor net pinged yet again.

::And, what might that be?:: Jazz implored. ::Don't leave me in suspense Prowler, not when Ratch has me doing sparkling watching with out all the fun that comes with actual sparklings.::

Prowl snorted derisively. ::Don't call me that Jazz. But his theory is that one of the branches of the human government swooped in and collected Megatron's corpse with the intention of hiding it away until some later date, both to keep it away from the Con's or in the possible case they needed something from it. Logically, it was a good idea.::

::But realistically it just made them a target for the Cons still loyal to ol' buckethead. I gotcha. So they made off with his corpse? If that's so, then what would they be doing with it? From a fall like that, He can't be in any sort of repairable shape.. and his spark was extinguished long before the fall to Earth. And I don't think they can bring him back from the dead.. even with Dark Energon.:: Jazz mused over the comms as he pulled into a parking spot well in view of the school's entrance.

Prowl's battle computer spat out a number of possible reasons. ::Considering his ability to control Dark Energon, Shockwave might desire to study it. His involvement fits somewhat nicely with the appearance of the Combiner. There is also the matter of who would take his place. Many Decepticons were fanatically loyal to him, and would not accept any other leadership without proof of his demise. There is also the other possibility that Shockwave and Starscream wish to rebuild the body and install an AI puppet module.::

Jazz cringed. ::That last one is a mite bit disturbing, Prowler. Even for someone as creepy as Shockwave.::

::He has done it before, though with less.. high profile subjects.:: Prowl supplied.

::WHAT!? When!?:: Jazz yelped in the comm, barely suppressing the urge to jump up while people could see him.

::Another time, Jazz.:: Prowl insisted as he picked up another spike that was going the opposite way... letting out a cry of frustration over the comm line.

::Uh.. I'll leave you to your.. wild fowl chase. I'll let you know if anything else develops on my end.:: Jazz chuckled as he closed his comm.

* * *

Motormaster glowered at the misshapen metal form that lay on the table. Megatron's damaged body did not inspire him with any sort of awe that the other Con's seemed to have for him. Parts of him were melted from the heat of re entry.. other s flattened or distorted terribly from the impact with the ground. Though, the fact that aside from a shattered left arm, the body being being in one piece was somewhat impressive. He regarded the shiny new Decepticon emblem that was emblazoned on his arm for a moment Soon he'll actually have more of a challenge, they claimed.. when they get to fight the bulk of the Autobot forces, as opposed to four errant scouts. Maybe he'll have the honor of crushing Optimus Prime himself! Motormaster grinned inwardly. He was told Prime was the soft sparked goody two shoes sort, the kind he hated all his life. Why should he help the weak, when he should be grinding them under his heel!

Motormaster was shaken from his thoughts when knockout and Shockwave entered the room. "Tsk tsk, you know the last time we had him in this state, he was still alive.. if comatose. How it saddens me that all that work to restore his frame was undone in such a manner." Knockout complained.

"Megatron's current status is problematic. He left no clear successor to his throne. However we must determine if he did indeed have someone in mind to replace him. To do so we must restore and parse through his memory banks." Shockwave replied.

"What if he didn't?" Motormaster asked suddenly. Much to the surprise of the two other Decepticons.

"Then we will defer to other means of determining his successor. There are many who will claim their right to his throne. It may boil down to a contest of intelligence and strength." Shockwave informed.

Motormaster smiled behind his faceplate, that would be an excellent way of jumping up the ranks, he thought. With his team's combined might, he was surely the most powerful of them all!

* * *

Read and Review Please!


	4. Outbreak

**Transformers Prime: Infection**

_by JupiterJones aka J.A. Franks_

_Disclaimer:_ All things Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara-Tomy. I own nothing but the plot and OCs.

_Setting: _TF Prime, with G1 bits mixed in, except where it isn't. AU, post final episode, ignoring the Movie that isn't out yet.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Outbreak**

Miko groaned as she boredly watched Ratchet centrifuge soil samples. She was feeling under the enough to get out of school, but energetic enough she didn't want to waste her day at home. Two of the newer bots, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, were off picking their new Alt modes.. but she wasn't allowed to come along. Which meant it was just her and Ratchet. But she did have an odd question lingering in her mind.. and since Ratchet wasn't _too_ busy.. she might as well ask. "Hey Doc Bot, whats the deal behind those combining Cybertronians? How come there aren't more of them if they're so powerful?"

Ratchet scowled briefly, but he couldn't do anything until the centrifuge was done separating the samples. "They're rare because most of them have been destroyed. They may be powerful, but the strain of linking five or more minds together like that puts enormous strain on their processing ability. Any mental dissonance in the unit will be magnified.. until the combiner either goes insane or.. suffers a severe loss in intellect. What is worse is that it carried back over to when they separate, so each time they combine the problem grows exponentially. Many combiners have been put down by their own troops because they had become a liability."

"So this big Menasor bot will slowly go insane?" Miko frowned as she sprawled out on the couch.

"Eventually, if not sooner. Any little social problem within the unit will be intensified and accelerate the degradation the moment they combine." Ratchet sighed as he recalled his experiences with them. "There have been many attempts to solve the problem, however I am uncertain if they were successful, or simply delayed the inevitable."

Miko only coughed in response.. "Ugh.. maan I just got done fighting off one mega cold.. its so unfair to have another one right after.."

"Perhaps if you took better care of yourself, you could have avoided it entirely." Ratchet mused aloud as the centrifuge beeped and started to slow down. "Ah, finally. Now lets see what this can tell us." Ratchet plucked one of the samples out of the machine and placed it on the scanner, turning his optics to the screen above as it reported the composition. "Well now... that is odd."

"What is odd?" Miko asked as she sat up to see.

"This isn't regular Energon, Its Synth-En. I guessed that Shockwave already committed the recipe to memory.. but this.. while very strange.. doesn't provide us with any clues to those few humans who have been transformed. Perhaps its a byproduct? No.. I need to look deeper." Ratchet frowned as he turned the dials and started looking through the various layers.. his optics going wide in surprise... suddenly. "Nano-machines? No.. these don't look like they could.." Ratchet frowned hard.. he knew he was missing something.. something very important. "Miko. This is very important. I need to take a blood sample."

"What? Why..?" She hesitated before wandering over to Ratchet slowly.. "What did you find Ratch'?"

Ratchet carefully took a beaker and held the lip over to Miko, as she opened up the small medkit that hung on the wall for a needle. "These nanites appear to produce synthetic Energon while consuming biological byproducts.. if this is true.. then it may be why so much sickness is going around. I'm not sure what the purpose is yet.. but this is already bound to be a problem.. if they build up too much.. they could start killing people.. I.. I need to verify whether or not they are in your system.. and then everyone else's."

Miko gulped as she nervously picked her finger and let it drip into the beaker. "Ouch! I Hope you're wrong Ratch..."

"I as well Miko." Ratchet grimaced.. almost nervously shaking as he carefully scanned the tiny sample. Much to his utter relief the first thing that popped into his screen were healthy cells. However that relief soon changed to confusion as he saw the Energon mingling harmlessly with the blood. "This.. doesn't make sense.. Its there.. you're very obviously sick.. but I'm not seeing cellular damage like I should be seeing... why?"

Miko let out a slight sigh of relief. "Maybe the Synthetic Energon reacts differently.. and I just have a cold?" She said hopefully.

"No.. something.. isn't right here. But you do not appear to be in any immediate danger.. you body is metabolizing the Energon somehow. I need more samples from around the base to be sure." Ratchet typed in a few commands on the console. "Agent Fowler, I know you're in a meeting now, but the moment you get this message, I need you to have everyone you can get to bring me a blood sample, it is vitally important that you do so!"

Ratchet sighed and then contacted Autobot city. "Blaster, I can no longer wait for Prime to get back from scouting the outer limits. I am going to order Jazz to bring in the human as soon as possible. Tell Prime when he gets back that I may have uncovered a significant piece of the puzzle... and that it is vital that I examine this other human. Got that." And before Blaster could reply, Ratchet was already contacting Jazz. "Ratchet to Jazz."

::Jazz here. Whats up Doc?::

"I need you to bring the human to base as soon as possible, I feel they have the final piece of the puzzle and it is very important that I examine this human before they finish transforming, elsewise that vital information may be lost. Do so by any means you think necessary, short of off lining the human." Ratchet commanded.

::Prime's not gonna like that if they resist... but if you say so. Actually.. if Miko is up for it, send her along, it might be easier to convince the kid with her around. I doubt he or she would trust one of us out of the blue you know?:: Jazz replied.

Ratchet frowned at Miko, who responded with a pleading expression. "Fine, but don't let he rout of your sight."

"Wooho- **cough!** ah.. hehe." Miko grinned sheepishly. As Ratchet rolled his optics.

* * *

"So Bulkhead tells me you're an honorary wrecker." Jazz mused to Miko as they waited for school to end. "How'd you swing that? You must have done something pretty impressive to get in with them!"

Miko grinned as she sent off a text to Jack and Raf, letting them both know what was up. "Oh a little of this and that.. laying the smack down on Starscream after stealing the Apex armor right from under his nose.." She grinned.

"Whoah.. you did that to Starscream? That would do the trick!" Jazz chuckled as the bell rang. "Is it just me.. or do they purposely make that sound as unpleasant as possible?"

"Being school? I'd bet it was on purpose." Miko affirmed.

Jazz chuckled then perked up. "There he.. or she is... the one with the bitchin' cool shades on. They don't look like they're doing so hot though."

".. you still can't tell, how an.. and." she frowned hard as she tried to remember the proper word.

"Androgynous?" Jazz supplied.

"Yeah, that. How androgynous can they be?" Miko asked as she tried to peer out across the street. "... that is either a girl.. or a very pretty boy."

"See what I mean? Actually.. they look a bit different from what they looked like earlier. Whatever the cons must have done must be slowly changing him.. or her to be that way" Jazz frowned as Miko waved to Jack and Raf when they left shortly after. "Lets follow him a bit and see if we can't get him alone. No need to freak out the locals right?"

"Right." Miko helpfully supplied as she buckled down in Jazz's seat.

Max felt strange. Well strange-er. Discounting the weirdness his body seemed to be doing, he saw not hide nor hair of his least favorite persons all day. A pang of worry raced across heart. _What if they're in the hospital?_ As much as part of his mind really enjoyed that prospect, he couldn't help but feel bad about it. Though there was the matter of the other annoyance.. toward the end of the day.. people were having a hard time recognizing him.. which may have also been a good thing. Now if only his body would stop doing.. whatever it was doing.. and the strange lights would stop flashing in his eyes... it was getting quite distracting. Distracting enough that he actually ran int a mailbox while trying to shake them from his vision.

"Ouch." Jazz mumbled. "That didn't look pleasant."

"Maybe we should pull up beside her and see if she's alright?" Miko frowned.

"Settled on her being a femme?" Jazz chuckled as he started to move up beside Max.

"No guy on Earth has hips like that... I'm sure of it." Miko supplied before rolling down the window. "Hey, you okay there? That looked like it hurt." She glanced in Jazz's mirror to make sure Jack and Raf had kept up.

Max blushed in embarrassment when the strange girl asked if he was alright. "I'm.. I'm fine.. Just a bit distracted."

"A little bit?" Miko laughed. "You must have been way up in the clouds or something... I'm Miko." She offered her hand to Max.

Max arched a brow before shaking Miko's hand. "Miko? You wouldn't happen to know a Jack or a June Darby would you?"

"Yeah I do!" Miko grinned. "How do you know em?" Miko asked.. gesturing to Jack and Raf to stay back.

Max sighed, frowning. "I'm not really.. proud of it.. but I've been to the hospital enough times to have met Miss Darby quite a lot... she talks about you Jack and Raf a lot."

"Oh wow, that sucks.. being in the hospital a lot I mean... Hey! I'm going to meet up with Jack and Raf later! Want to come with? We get to help out at this really cool military base! Its got all this neat stuff!" Miko grinned broadly.

Max blinked.. someone is asking _him_ to hang out with them? He could hardly believe it. "Uhm.. sure? I mean if its okay..?" Max could hardly believe it!

"Yeah its okay! Just one thing.. whats your name?"

* * *

Miles down the road, Max had actually fallen asleep from exhaustion, or so Jazz seemed to think. Miko was initially baffled by Max's name, until she realized she must have made a mistake. Jazz, however, wasn't so sure she did.

"Now that she's close, I'm tellin' you, she's got a femme's energy signature." Jazz quietly whispered. "And all this changing must have her plum tuckered out." Jazz silently paged Ratchet for a ground bridge.

"But Max is a guy's name.. isn't it?" Miko frowned.

"Feel free to check the plumbing, cause I ain't. I'll leave that to the medics. I like having my helm dent free." Jazz replied as they drove into Ratchet's med bay. "Okay, pull her out and get her on a table.. all gentle like."

A couple of soldier nodded as Jazz opened his doors. June Darby wheeled over a stretcher that the soldiers lifted Max up onto. June frowned as she looked at Max. "I know this kid... he.. wow he's changed quite a bit.. he looks more like a girl than a guy now.."

"Wait so Max is a he?" Jazz frowned as he transformed. "I'm thinking that's.. about the change Miss Darby.. any idea why though?"

Ratchet carefully lifted the stretcher up onto the scanner. "Perhaps all will be revealed with the scans.. but.. previous knowledge would help us establish how much as changed."

"Well he was always unusually small and scrawny for someone his age... which could have been an indicator of hormone deficiency. Its.. rare, but if he were genetically female and suffered from an underproduction of estrogen, the small amounts of testosterone would make him develop as a male. I recall a case where a man was actually immune to his own estrogen production. Nobody learned that he was actually a woman until he developed ovarian cancer." June frowned. "Ratchet, you may want to do a DNA test if you can." (Author's note, this has actually happened.. to a male underwear model no less. He was immune to estrogen and everything.)

Ratchet looked at the screen wistfully for a few moments as he considered the implications. "That would make a certain degree of sense. Cybertronian development isn't based on hormones. Our basic development is entirely controlled by our CNA. If Max's changes were based off his DNA being translated to a CNA version of itself... then it would stem to reason that the final result would be a femme... _If_ your theory is true.

"So what's the scanner saying?" Jack asked.

Ratchet frowned. "I'm seeing a number of Cybertronian systems already either fully formed or partially formed in her body. There is a complete spark chamber, with a spark inside... and she is.. steadily growing. The rate is rather astonishing to be honest. By Primus!" Ratchet suddenly exclaimed. "The nanites I detected earlier.. her system is full of them! She has easily ten times the number I found in the other humans on base! She must have received a massive influx of them at some point. In every other human, their numbers had been so low I had to take blood samples to get a reading."

Jazz frowned as he approached one of the screens. "Whoa, look at that, Ratch.. the human cells are absorbing the Energon!"

Ratchet looked over to the other screen then pushed Jazz aside. To get a better look. "Absorbing till they burst.. and when they burst.. they turn into cyber-matter! This.. this shouldn't be possible! Nurse Darby, I need you to take a blood sample for me to perform the DNA test." Ratchet quickly helped June over to the scanner to take a blood sample. "I have a sinking feeling I'm not going to like what I see... for that matter.." Ratchet looked at the other samples he had collected and picked them up to test those as well.

After June had collected the sample, Ratchet immediately got an error from the DNA test. Upon closer inspection, he saw why. Max's Cells all contained CNA. And so did every single sample Ratchet had collected earlier. The shock was so much, Ratchet glitched and fell, Jazz barely caught him in time. "Oh man... I do not want to be the one to tell Prime!"

* * *

Agent Fowler had a grim expression on his face as he sat across from Optimus Prime, Wheeljack, and Ratchet. Wheeljack had happily gone back to inventing and engineering at Autobot City, but now he was being brought in for his scientific expertise. Prowl was there, as Optimus's second in command along with Ultra Magnus and Jazz. There was one seat left open. He was told it was reserved for Perceptor whenever he reached Cybertron. Fowler cleared his throat and wiped the sweat from his brow. "I gather, from your grim expressions.. and the fact that nearly all of your command staff is here right now. That you have some bad news. News that nobody is going to like."

"That would be an.. understatement. Agent Fowler." Optimus replied.

"Would it happen to have something to do with the exhumation of the bodies of those who died during that outbreak several weeks ago?"

"Indeed it does." Optimus nodded. "Ratchet will explain."

Ratchet frowned as he turned on the holoprojector. "As you already know, there was a severe outbreak of some unknown disease that seemed to disappear as quickly as it came. A few days later we had several instances of humans spontaneously turning into Cybertronians." Ratchet displayed the footage briefly on the projection. "We now have cause to believe those two incidents are related."

"Are you saying, there will be more of these changes happening? And that it could potentially be anyone?" Fowler asked, even as he he suspected he already knew the answer.

"In a.. lesser degree. Yes." Ratchet nodded. "When we exhumed the bodies I was able to locate and identify what I believe is a trans organic virus... of Decepticon manufacture." He brought up an image of the strangely mechanical looking virus.

"That looks like some sort of nano machine more than a virus Ratchet." Fowler noted.

"Its a Cybertronian virus, that had been modified and reprogrammed to operate on organic DNA." Wheeljack added glumly. "That symbol, etched in the back. Is a signature. This is a specific mech's work."

"Oil Slick." Prowl snarled. "A mech so vile that even the 'Cons exiled him to his own little rock so no bot would ever have to go near him. To think they've gotten so desperate to ask for his help again.."

"Enough, Prowl. Let Ratchet continue." Optimus rumbled.

"What this.. virus does.. is translate organic DNA into workable CNA. The reason people got so sick was because their bodies were trying to reject the CNA, however the secondary function of the virus was to keep the body from doing that until the conversion was complete... and the body would no longer try to reject the CNA. However, this alone wouldn't affect change into a Cybertronian at any noticeable rate."

"This is where these little buggers come in." Wheeljack brought up the image depicting the nanites. "Unlike the virus, these nanites are manufactured to generate Synthetic Energon as a byproduct of their function. They consume organic waste matter, dead tissue, Cholesterol, and other things to replicate and produce more Synth-En. I suspect these were Shockwave's idea."

"Synthetic Energon, as we now know, binds with CNA in such a way as to produce large amounts of cyber-matter." Ratchet added.

"Which.. we now have in our bodies." Fowler frowned, he certainly did not like where this has gone, not one bit.

"Exactly." Ratchet affirmed. "What happens is that the Energon begins to build up in the human body, directly in proportion to the number of nanites in their system. The modified cells begin to absorb it until they reach a critical mass, causing the cell to burst while the CNA binds to the Energon to produce the cyber-matter." Ratchet showed Fowler the recording her had of it happening.

Fowler let out a long ragged breath as he pondered his next question. "How long? I take it you don't know how to reverse it.. or stop it.. so.. how long until the human race is.. extinct."

"By our calculations... around seventy three years.. maybe less. A similar fate awaits the animal life as well." Ratchet frowned. "If by some miracle, a remote population of humans avoided the initial virus, the nanites would poison them. If they avoided the nanites they would be unable to reproduce. The only humans, possibly unaffected by both are either in sealed facilities, extremely remote areas.. or in Orbit."

"The jungle populations wouldn't count, the virus would of propagated through the plant life, and all the dead material will be a haven for the nanites. We've scouted a few other possible areas already.. after we figured out what possible places wouldn't be affected, we came to the realization that their populations would be too small to propagate on their own for very long. Even if you could relocate all of them without infecting them and isolate them, it would be centuries before the population would be stable." Wheeljack intoned.

"By which point the nanites would of caused the biosphere as you know it to collapse. And until all the organic matter had been purged, and the nanites expended.. they would have to live in a sealed environment." Ratchet finished.. sitting down in his seat with a thump.

"Well.. as long as there is a chance.. we have to try." Fowler stated. "There's always Mars.. I mean."

"What about Mars?" Ratchet asked.

"No wait.. I think I see what he's getting at." Wheeljack interrupted. "Mars is close enough to being a workable colony world with minimal tech to make it livable. It doesn't have any organic life on it so there isn't any way we could contaminate the site." If you can find and keep those humans isolated and safe long enough, a workable colony could be built and kept sterile enough that we wouldn't have to worry about the nanites or the virus. We just use the space bridge to move em!"

"But what would they eat, Wheeljack? Synthetic proteins? That has never fared well in any organic society we have ever encountered in our history. Not for a sustained population!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"There is.. the vault." Fowler added. "They call it the doomsday vault. And I would say this.. certainly qualifies. It holds the a vast collection of genetically diverse food seeds. Sealed in a controlled environment... if we need to rebuild our food sources, that would be the way to go."

The collected Autobots looked up and across at Fowler in surprise. It was Ultra Magnus who broke the silence. "You mean to say, your species has anticipated the possibility of the end of your world?"

There was a pop as Prowl's logic circuits finally gave way, causing Ratchet to curse and start to work on his fallen friend.

Fowler nodded. "You could say that.. yes. Ever since we developed the atomic bomb and realized its destructive potential. We have theorized and come up with some possible options that we might one day be able to achieve."

"Agent Fowler." Prime responded. "I will dispatch a team of Autobots to build a safe facility on Mars in secret. We cannot allow the Decepticons to know of its existence, lest they sabotage it. You must instruct your government to secretly locate and isolate the unaffected individuals until it is possible to relocate them. No word of this operation is to be spoken of on any frequency, it is only to be discussed in person. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Optimus. I will let the president know right away." Fowler agreed, standing. "Its nice to see you again, Prime... hopefully next time it wont be so.. dire."

"Indeed, Agent Fowler... let us all hope for the best."

* * *

Max grimaced.. he felt strange again. At least his chest didn't burn anymore. What was he doing? Oh right.. he must have fallen asleep in the car. They must have moved him when he didn't wake up.. or something. Which brought him to his next problem. He couldn't see. He tried opening his eyes.. but it was like his eyes didn't work that way.. so he flailed around as he forced himself to sit up.. that was when he realized the surface he was laying on was hard. How it didn't feel uncomfortable was beyond him for a moment, when he heard a voice. "Hold still, let me help you."

Max Frozen suddenly, unsure of what to do. The he felt the large hand grip his shoulder.. something clicked into the back of his head. His mind felts fuzzy for a few seconds and words and symbols jumped into his vision. "Try it now." Max once more tried to open his eyes.. it was like someone turned on a light, though the words and symbols still seemed to crowd his vision. Then he looked for the source of the voice, nearly falling off the table when he saw Ratchet. "Whoa! Easy there! You've been through a lot!"

"You.. you're a robot!" Max exclaimed.. and once more, his voice had changed.. it definitely sounded feminine.. though something else wasn't adding up.. He had this nagging feeling that this robot wasn't actually man sized.

Ratchet gave a long suffering sigh.. something he seemed to have picked up from the humans had been working with. "Cybertronian actually. And if you would take a moment to look at yourself you'd realize you are too! Do you realize how long you've been unconscious? Three days, and no one could wake you! Believe me, Miko tried! You even slept through crushing the stretcher when your weight started to rapidly increase."

Max grimaced as ratchet didn't seem to be letting him get a word in edgewise.. it was a that point the text finally stopped scrolling through his vision.. and a HUD popped up in place. While Ratchet was talking he looked down at his own hands.. optics widening as he saw the thin metal hands with the dull gray of unpainted metal. _Okay I can live with being a cyber.. whatever. I wonder what the difference is?_ He was only half listening as his gaze wandered the room. Eventually he noticed the end table next to him.. or rather how small it looked. "Holy crap I'm huge!" Max stated, interrupting Ratchet's tirade.

"Actually, you're about average for a femme of our species." Ratchet stated bluntly.. before finding a large tray with a sufficiently shiny surface. "Perhaps you need to take a better look at yourself."

"Wait.. femme.. what does that..." Max's thoughts trailed off as he saw his.. or rather _her _reflection. The bot that stared back was unmistakably female looking. "... arg..! That's just not fair!"

"Fair or not, that is what you are. I'm sorry to inform you that prior to your change you were genetically female but suffered from a hormone deficiency. Which would explain your old medical records quite extensively... I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Ratchet intones as he went back to work. There were a few other humans on medical cots, and some were somewhere between machine and human. Most of which were sleeping soundly.

"How did this happen?" Max inquired as he cautiously looked around, his HUD providing him with a wealth of information.

"To keep a long story short.. a band of cybertronians called Decepticons, released a sort of conversion virus onto the planet. The Decpeticons are evil, warlike bots who have no compunctions about things like this. I am an Autobot... we believe in protecting all sentient beings and we directly oppose the Decepticons. We had recently scored a victory in trying to protect Earth, but it seems that they have.. outmaneuvered us." Ratchet frowned before putting out a hand to support Max. "Stand up.. you need to recalibrate your balance sensors and body parameters."

Max hesitated before _she_ gripped ratchets hand.. momentarily surprised at how much she could still feel, despite being clearly made of metal. Standing up was easily.. walking, however, was not, she had nearly fell several times before she found her new center of balance. "What is your name?" Max finally asked.

"My name is Ratchet, and I'm the Chief Medical officer of the Autobots." He looked max over carefully for a moment. "Alright, you seem to be in good working order.. all things considered. I'm discharging you from my medbay.. makeshift as it is.. I want you to go down to hanger sixty two... and talk to Prowl and Jazz, they help you deal with everything else."

Max reluctantly obliged.. stepping out into the night air as she tried to order her thoughts, and more importantly how she _felt_ about all this. Especially the whole being a _femme_ thing. Every time she thought about it, she got the impression that it was very similar to what it meant to be a woman. Maybe one of the others could explain to her why there was even a distinction like that for what appeared to be a robotic species. _Unless they aren't truly robotic? More than meets the eye I guess?_ Max thought as she made his way down to the hanger she was told to go to. _And why did Ratchet look like he had ambulance parts stuck all over him?_ Upon entering she was greeted by the sight of four bots. Sitting casually behind what looked like makeshift desks. One of which felt suspiciously familiar.

"Well well well! Sleeping beauty is finally awake I see!" Jazz chuckled.

Prowl shook his head at Jazz while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe snickered. "I assume you being here, means that Ratchet discharged you from his care?" When Max nodded Prowl gestured to a chair.. which Max surmised with actually incredibly large as well. "Sit. I have a lot of information to give you, so this may take a while."

"Before Prowl bores you to rust, I got one question. It'll be important later, trust me." Sideswipe grinned before nodding to his brother. "What's your favorite color?"

* * *

Read and Review Please!


	5. Outbreak part 2

**Transformers Prime: Infection**

_by JupiterJones aka J.A. Franks_

_Disclaimer:_ All things Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara-Tomy. I own nothing but the plot and OCs.

_Setting: _TF Prime, with G1 bits mixed in, except where it isn't. AU, post final episode, ignoring the Movie that isn't out yet.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Outbreak Part 2**

Miko crept quietly around the base. Jack and Raf were still in Ratchet's med bay, and word was that he was seriously torqued at her for her little escapade with the twins the other day. Oh it started off innocently enough. She was sick and tired of being sick and tired.. let alone stuck in the same room as a bunch of other people who were sick and tired. So she took it upon herself to go wander the base. This is when she met up with Sunny and Sides. Sideswipe was a pretty cool mech, and his pranks were wicked cool to hear about. It was his brother however, that started the mess.

Miko figured Sunstreaker was a grumpy bot from the get go. And it grated on her nerves how much disgust he displayed at organics in general. Heaven forbid one of them leave a sweaty palm print on his precious paint. She really should of kept her mouth shut. "Of course, that would even be an issue if I could drink a gallon of Synth-En and get this dumb transformation sickness done and over with!" She had shouted at him. Which of course.. gave Sideswipe ideas. If Miko were any _sane_ girl she would of started running the moment he got that glint in his optics.

She was lucky, with capital 'L,' that the twins.. generally know what they're doing most of the time. It wasn't anything for them to grab a cube of Energon without anyone noticing that they weren't drinking it right away like most bots do. The rest, is a matter of history, even if Ratchet threatened to hit her upside the helm for this little incident if he ever spotted her. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker weren't so lucky. They got to sit in on Prowls 'new bot orientation' lecture... for the next month. Miko was glad she only had to sit in it once, and that Ratchet was too busy to deal with her. So she got to go to Cybertron! If only to be looked over by First Aide instead. Still! She was overjoyed to meet Bulkhead and Wheeljack, who helped her with her mods and alt mode. Sunny showed up later to help with her paint, which shocked most of the bots there.

Now she was sporting a black and electric blue paint job, with pink highlights, a really cool alt mode that was a Citroen Survolt, and the most kick aft sonic weapon mods she had ever seen. Though she was surprised to learn she was actually taller than Arcee. Apparently Arcee is fairly short for their kind. But now she's back on earth.. and bored out of her processor. Though the lights in hangar D seemed to indicate someone was getting a lecture from Prowl. The junior wrecker grinned to herself, that meant someone was newly transformed. Maybe it was Max! She desperately wanted to really get to know this new femme. Even after she talked to Miss Darby, she still didn't know much at all about her.. well aside from the whole used to be a guy thing.

Miko crept close to the hanger to listen in and see how the lecture was coming along. _Hopefully she's almost done. _She thought.

Max, unfortunately, thought there could be no end in sight for this lecture. Oh sure, it sounded like it was going to be cool to learn at first. Then she discovered that Prowl seems to get some sick satisfaction from sucking all the fun out of being a giant ro- err a _Cybertronian_. Though she was more than glad he got past the 'Facts of life' and the 'birds and the bees' part. Max idly thought that the other three were going to squirm out of their seats during that second part. The twins, as she later learned, took turns hiding their faces behind a data pad the whole time, constantly passing it back and forth as they messed with something on it.

"And in conclusion," Prowl droned on. "You should always have a properly trained medic do the installation of any mods you see fit to install. That ends the personal health and safety part of my briefing."

"Finally!" Jazz announced. "I swear Prowl you need to liven that up in there, I almost thought I was gunna die from boredom!" Jazz chuckled before turning to Max. "Now is sorta my part. You got quite a few choices now, but I want you to think on them for a few days. Seeing as you were about to get out of high school, I imagine you had some sort of idea of what you wanted to do in life? A particular job class?"

Max frowned a bit... oh she had ideas but she needed to go to college first. "I kinda wanted to invent things. If.. that is any help?"

Jazz chuckled. "Sounds to me like you'd enjoy being either an engineer or a scientist. You can do both, though I would hope you'd be more careful than our buddy Wheeljack. He's uncommonly good at making things explode." Jazz quickly typed in a few words on his data pad. "While you're working on becoming that.. do you want to stay on Earth and help build things here? Or go to Cybertron and help out over there? You can float to where you're needed or where ever you like, but its good to know where you want to start, yeah? You don't have to decide right away, just send me a message when you do later, okay?"

Max nodded as she mulled that over.. to be brutally honest, the idea of going to an alien world was enticing.. not to mention it got her away from the bad memories on Earth. "I'll think about it.. though Cybertron does sound.. interesting."

"Good! Now, one tiny little thing before I had you over to the twins.. who have graciously volunteered to help with the whole alt mode and paint scheme details. Do you want to join the Autobots? If you want to remain neutral, that's fine and dandy, but if you got to Cybertron, there might be some pressure to join from the old Autobots there already. We won't expect you to fight.. but well.. Con's don't take kindly to neutrals. And some Bots get nervous around them."

This didn't surprise Max, after Prowl had gone in to agonizing detail on the history of Cybertron, and their Great War. She had immediately considered herself more or less on the side the Autobots seemed to claim. "I'm.. Fairly certain I think the Autobots are the way I want to go."

Jazz grinned broadly. "That's good to hear, but I want you to think about it for a while longer, talk to some other bots and get a feel for the faction. Now Sunny, Sides? If you two can stop giggling over the comm channels I do believe the little lady is in need of your expertise. Me and Prowl are gonna go input some requests and find Max here a mentor. Oh! And one more thing, while it is Cybertronian custom to pick a new name to go with a reformat, you do not have to go along with it, and don't let any bot give you grief for your name!" Jazz exclaimed as he and Prowl headed outside.

Max looked to the twins nervously as they smiled, not noticing Miko as she snuck inside after Prowl and Jazz left. "Sooo what do you have for me?"

Sideswipe turned the pad around to show a rough 'sketch' of her in mostly red and black, with black joints, bright green highlights, and a silver face. "We're thinking this would look good on your basic frame type. Some of the details will change when you get your alt mode. But this is the basic idea."

Max smirked, she liked it alright. "Okay.. I agree that looks pretty cool. What else you got for me?"

Sunstreaker smiled just slightly as he took the pad away and tapped in a few things before turning it back around. "Well we were discussing this over the comms and we think a Car Alt mode would suit your frame best. How does this look to you?" He showed Max a Marussia B2 and grinned. "We're trying to be a little adventurous with the choices here."

"Ohh that looks neat. I don't think I've ever seen one before." Max grinned as Sunstreaker applied that to the sketch and tweaked the robot mode a little bit. Sideswipe grinned at the result.

"Oh that looks cool!" Miko finally chimed in.. causing Max to nearly jump out of her chair.

"Gah! Who? How?" Max looked and blinked at the vaguely familiar face.

"I'm Miko! Remember me? You passed out on the ride here and wouldn't wake up! Though I'm going by Ravelight now!"

Max blinked as her processor started to put two and two together. "Oh! I see it now.. but.. I thought I was further along than you were?"

Sideswipe chuckled. "She got tired of waiting."

"And how! So what's next?" She grinned.

Sunny stood and stretched. "Well, obviously we're gonna make a quick side trip to Russia, to scan her alt mode. Then we bounce to Cybertron to handle the mods and stuff. Then back here. Ratchet doesn't want her leaving base for too long just yet. Hasn't said why, but generally he's got a good reason for it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Ravelight gleefully exclaimed.

* * *

Deep in Shockwave's lab, Starscream paced impatiently as Shockwave carefully worked on Lord Megatron's cranial unit. Every once in a while a memory file would play on the screen. It was one thing to patch into a living Mech's mind, but a dead one? That was an entirely different matter. Many wondered if it were even possible. Shockwave knew for certain it was. Getting anything useful out of it, was another problem entirely.

"Its like searching for a single specific hex nut in a pile other hex nuts." Starscream scowled as he parsed through each and every memory file Shockwave uncovered. "Why isn't Soundwave doing this?"

"Because Soundwave refused, for whatever reason." Shockwave intoned as he carefully teased out yet another memory file.

"I wonder about that bot sometimes." Starscream grumbled. "I don't think anyone has seen his actual face. Not even Knockout got a good look at it while repairing his visor. And his design.. I don't think anyone has actually seen one quite like it. Was it one of yours?"

"No." Shockwave looked up briefly as he paused. "I have never been privy to his inner workings. Though it makes me wonder why he insist on using that synthesizer for his 'voice' instead of a standard vocalizer."

Starscream sighed disgustedly. "Megatron's little pet. The only bot that never earned his full ire. But he has always been at his side, for as long as I have known." Starscream looked up suddenly and then to Shockwave. "You don't think?"

"Its.. in the realm of possibility. It would go far to explain a number of peculiarities in both of their behaviors." Shockwave turned his attention back to his work. "The only way we can get a definitive answer, however, is to delve into Megatron's earliest memory files."

"Maybe not too early. Megatron has been around a very long time. We should probably go all the way back.. to when his name was Megatronis, just prior to him shortening it to Megatron. And start working backwards from there. If I recall, it was during that time that those two were always recorded being together. Even before he met Orion Pax." Starscream stated.

"That is.. Logical." Shockwave agreed as he started to skip past the timestamped files, not even bothering to recover them.

* * *

Soundwave watched ever silently as Knockout inspected the various newly minted Decepticons, not to mention the few early arrivals that had filtered in one at a time. Word had spread that Megatron had fallen, but a new leader would be chosen soon. Though there was more than a little bit of shock that Starscream hadn't seized the throne himself.

He knew that as he stood there, watching the others, that Starscream and Shockwave would pull apart each and every secret Megatron had, in search of answers. Answers that Soundwave already knew. But would the Decepticon legions accept that answer? Soundwave didn't know. Certainly many would challenge it.

Soundwave quietly counted the moments until then. Savoring things as they were, before the upheaval of his entire place in the world.

::Shockwave to Soundwave. Your presence is required immediately.:: Shockwave spoke calmly into the comm lines.

Dread gripped Soundwave's spark like a vice. _That was faster than I expected. Then again, Starscream was always useful for thinking outside the box._ Outwardly, he betrayed no emotion as he stalked down the hallways. The handful of Vehicons they had managed to patch together skittered out of his way. Even some of the larger Decepticons knew better than to impede his path. His reputation and cold demeanor had always served him well in the past, but at this moment, he wish it had not. Any little thing to slow down the inevitable would have been gladly accepted.

The door to Shockwave's lab slid open without hesitation. Soundwave had only spare the screens a glance to understand why he was summoned, and why the two seconds were eying his entry. "You have been keeping quite the secret, Soundwave." Starscream replied. "Though, knowing your history, it is hard to believe nobody ever saw it."

"A high end, highly customized frame like yours isn't something a simple miner, or even a gladiator could afford to be built." Shockwave added. "Only a noble could get the resources to pay for your upgrades and modifications."

"But why would a noble follow a simple Miner around with unswerving loyalty. There is really only one reason. Only one, possible explanation." Starscream frowned.

"You did well to conceal your identity. The extent of your modifications made you near impossibly to identify. It was as if you had appeared from nowhere. Yet Megatron trusted you implicitly from the beginning. But that could only be if he knew who you really were." Shockwave added.

"Something had to spark Megatron's rage at the caste system that was in place. You. Or rather, your carrier." Starscream adjusted his stance. "Your time within Megatron's shadow is over. And it is time you took on the responsibilities that have been left to you. Do you have anything to say for yourself before we begin?"

Soundwave grimaced behind his visor. It was time for the biggest secret in Decepticon history to be revealed. With a click, Soundwave powered off the rarely used voice synthesizer and spoke with a feminine voice. "No. Let us begin."

Both Starscream and Shockwave bowed as they stepped out of the way to reveal the already prepared medical berth, the specially crafted upgrades and armor laying neatly on a table beside it. They spoke almost at the same time as Soundwave stepped past them. "As you wish, My Lady."

* * *

Blaster rubbed his audios in a vain attempt to rid himself of the dull ache that had formed. Something had happened and all of a sudden Decepticon communications had erupted in chaos, it was difficult to decipher it all. All he got was that a new leader had been chosen and the reaction had been mixed at best. Though it was far from the sheer outrage many were expecting. _But who?_ He wondered before resolving to continue deciphering the transmissions.

* * *

Ravelight and Max, now Nitrospark, raced ahead of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Each enjoying the freedom and speed of the open road as they tore off to Wheeljack's lab. Whatever doubts and concerns that were in Nitro's processor seemed to melt away as she screamed down the battered roadway. It was one thing to drive a fast car.. it was a completely different thing to _be_ the car. It was almost like flying!

::Hey Nitro. Make a left up here.:: Sideswipe sent over the comms. ::Wheeljack's lab is just a little farther down that road.::

::Why is it so far from the city?:: Nitro commed back.

::Because that nutty fragger has a habit of making things explode! And they don't want him in the city until the proper facilities can be set up again.:: Sunstreaker complained.

::Oh please, he's not that bad! Nothing ever exploded.. that wasn't supposed to... when he was with us on Earth!:: Ravelight shot back.

::That's only because he wasn't working in his lab! I mean.. yeah he's a good engineer... but his experiments...:: Sunnstreaker gave an audible shudder.

::Don't mind Sunny, There was this one incident with the glue bomb that stained his finish horribly and he hasn't forgiven him since.:: Sideswipe chuckled as they took the turn.

::Don't call me Sunny!:: Sunstreaker complained.

::Oh no, heaven forbid his paint needs to be redone!:: Ravelight tittered as she transformed on the roll.. sliding to a near perfect stop just before the lab entrance. "Oh yeah! Perfect dismount!"

Nitrospark wasn't nearly as graceful.. and nearly plowed into Ravelight when she tried it. "Woah! Ack!"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe did the same, at the exact same time. Grinning broadly. "Not bad for a couple of newbies.." Sideswipe spoke as Ravelight knocked on the door.

"You three have fun inside. I'm gonna stay out here where its safe." Sunstreaker insisted.

"Wuss." Sideswipe accused as Wheeljack opened the door.

"Heeeey Miko- er Ravelight! How're the mods holding up?" Wheeljack grinned.

"They work.. soo awesome! I figured out how to cancel my own noise so I can sneak up on people!" Ravelight grinned.

Sideswipe laughed. "You should of seen the look on Optimus's face! It was priceless!"

Wheeljack chuckled. "So what brings you all out here? I thought you three got grounded Earthside. Is it you new friend here or what?"

Nitrospark was about to say something when Sunny interrupted, handing Wheeljack a datapad as he spoke. "Nitrospark here is another Earth newbie, if you haven't guessed already. She's looking to get into the science and engineering fields. Since you're the only able to make the proper mods right now, we gotta come to you to get them done. The medics are a bit overwhelmed with all the goings on."

"Science and engineering eh? That must have been what that message from Prowl I haven't gotten around to reading was about." Wheeljack hrmmed. "Alright, come on inside.. lets get this started.. oh and.. watch your step... there are a few more craters in the floor than from when I left the place last."

Nitrospark hesitated before gingerly stepping inside the messy lab area.. while Ravelight bounded around her to find her favorite perch somewhere within the mess.

"Hey Jackie' where Bulk?" Rave light asked, as she noticed the extreme lack of Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead is out helping with construction still, he'll be back later though." Wheeljack affirmed as he started gathering parts. "Nitro, why don't you hop up on that berth over there? This should be a simple install and reboot job. Nothing near as extensive as what some bots get."

"What do you mean?" Nitrospark asked as she climbed atop the berth.

"Some bots get their entire frame reworked to fit a a mod. Brawn had to have all his struts reenforced for his boosted strength. Pity it still causes so much wear on his body." Sideswipe replied.

"I'm going to add some basic stuff to his list that was left out, things you should have, just in case.. nothing near as fancy of what I did for Rave over there, but I don't expect you to be as much of a trouble maker as she is." Wheeljack smirked as Ravelight stuck her tongue out at him.

"Basically, you're going to get some internal tools compartments, a medic grade sensor net, a slight memory chip upgrade.. you seem to have plenty already, but more never hurts, it'll help with the more complicated computations. The parts I'm adding to the list are some light weapons and some internal armor. Necessary evil and all that." Wheeljack spoke as he started to open up some of Nitro's arm panels to begin the installation.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that sensation." Nitrospark frowned as Wheeljack disabled the pain receptors in that area before stripping some of the wires.

"That's why a lot of young bots avoid the medics as much as possible. Something fairly screams at them that they shouldn't be feeling someone working inside of them. Its also why some bots have to put into stasis while being operated on. Being your first time with it, I would have. But since you're going into the same sort of area as me, its best to get over the squeamish part first." Wheeljack smirked a little as he started attaching the first of several components.

"Especially if you're like Jackie here." Sideswipe grinned. "Primus knows Ratchet's been working on him enough times as it is." Chuckling at the slowly growing horror that seemed to appear on Nitrospark's face.

"Oh I'm not that bad, Sideswipe. Nobody has been fatally injured in my lab, that wasn't supposed to be, ever." Wheeljack frowned at him.

"Not fatally, no. I'll give you that." Sideswipe agreed.

"Nor permanently maimed or crippled." Wheeljack added.

"Not permanently, no."

"The explosiveness of my projects has been vastly overstated." Wheeljack continued to inform Nitrospark.

"Fine, you aren't nearly as bad as they say, and most of the explosions you've caused were in fact on purpose and controlled." Sideswipe sighed out loud, cycling his vents as Nitrospark showed signs of visible relief. "I still won't forget what you did that one day on the battlefield. Emptying out your subspace pockets mid fight."

"Heh, that was funny. I couldn't find the tool I wanted, so I had to empty out my subspace to find it. I had a lot of stuff in there." Wheeljack grinned as he finished on arm and moved on to the other.

"Stuff he says. It was because of that day, you were told to try and limit the number of bombs you carry on you." Sideswipe replied.

"Oh come on, most of those weren't bombs.. just.. unstable and unfinished. They certainly weren't meant to explode. It wasn't my fault the cons assumed they were grenades and tried to shoot them out of the air." Wheeljack chuckled as Ravelight giggled in the corner.

"The whole battle skidded to a halt as everyone, bots and cons tried to get to safe distance from you. I think both sides were in awe at just how much you had stashed away." Sideswipe grinned.

"I looked up and thought to myself.. "Where the frag did everyone go?" Then pulled out the tool I was looking for.. and well.. the con's took off running." Wheeljack chuckled as he closed up the panels on Nitrospark's arms. "Okay Nitro, lean back, I'm going to add in the extra memory chips and do the reboot, okay?"

"We all thought you pulled out some sort of super weapon and was about to use it. Imagine our surprise when you pried Bluestreak out of the ground beneath your feet and used it to patch him up. I don't think anyone realized he was right there." Sideswipe chuckled.

"For a bot with blue in his name, he's pretty darn gray." Ravelight added as Wheeljack plugged in the new memory chips and triggered the reboot.

Nitrospark shuddered and spasmed a little as her systems rebooted. "Nothing like a cold reboot on a fresh system. Thankfully it looks worse than it actually feels. Your receptors back online in your arms, Nitro? Notice anything different?"

Nitrospark blinked and rubbed her fingers together. "Yeah, to both... I got a lot more data coming in than I used to, but its not overwhelming like I expected.. actually I feel like I'm thinking more clearly."

"Good, that's how its supposed to feel. Now I suspect you better get on back to Earth before Ratchet blows a gasket. He's already sent me a few annoyed messages about what is taking so long." Wheeljack chuckled.

"Better not keep the Hatchet waiting!" Sideswipe chuckled as he helped Nitrospark off the berth.

Nitrospark groaned. "Geeze, and I only just got here!"

"You can come back and explore later with Ravelight and Maybe Bluestreak as you guide." Sideswipe noted. "Being grounded probably wont stop Rave, but I'm gonna be stuck sitting in with my brother in Prowl's Newbie Lecture of Doom more than likely"

Nitrospark blinked and cringed. "I don't want to know what you did to get punished with that personal level of hell.. but.. No, I definitely don't want to know."

"Oh it wasn't that bad... we'll tell you about it on the way." Ravelight grinned as she hopped to the floor.

* * *

Read and Review Please!


	6. Outbreak part 3

**Transformers Prime: Infection**

_by JupiterJones aka J.A. Franks_

_Disclaimer:_ All things Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara-Tomy. I own nothing but the plot and OCs.

_Setting: _TF Prime, with G1 bits mixed in, except where it isn't. AU, post final episode, ignoring the Movie that isn't out yet.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Outbreak Part 3**

The sounds of shouting filled their audios as they stepped out of the space bridge. While Ravelight and Nitrospark looked at each other in momentary confusion, it was Sideswipe who had the presence of mind to page Ratchet immediately. ::Ratch? What the frag is going on? What is all that wailing and yelling?::

::You're back? Then get your afts to my med bay NOW! I need all the fragging help I can get! The slag is starting to hit the fan!:: Ratchet yelled over the comms, not caring that he announced it to the whole base.

That was all they needed to hear in order to start running to Ratchet's med bay. What they saw was horrific indeed. Ratchet was barely keeping up with the rapid changes some of his patients were undergoing. Ravelight grimaced as she heard one of them scream in agony as their flesh stretched and tore from an uneven transformation, their struts growing faster than their outer coverings and muscle. Ravelight was glad she drank that gallon of Energon instead. Yeah it hurt.. but the tingling effect and strange giddiness help wash over the sensation of suddenly and rapidly growing outward. These however, were so slow that they weren't even passing out from the energy demand like Nitrospark did.

"Well don't just stand there! Grab some tools and try to staunch the blood leakages! I don't want any of them dieing of fluid loss before they transform!" Ratchet barked as his current patient thrashed as her body began to expand outward.

Only Sunstreaker hesitated as the others quickly went to someone side to try and help. He shuddered visibly at the sight, it was like a nightmare come true to him. Organic fluids everywhere, twisted muscle and bone mixed with servos and wires. _Oh frag no! I'm not going near that!_ He through inwardly as he ducked out of the bay, ignoring Ratchet's yells.

Jack tried his best not to scream as his chest burned. He could barely hear the others over the sound of his bones grinding as they slowly turned to metal struts. The lights flashign before his eyes made it difficult to see, but he could occasionally catch glimpses of others enduring the same pain. Raf didn't look so good, his Cybertronian frame was jutting through his skin in places. Jack didn't know where his mother was, but he suspected she wasn't doing much better. "Ghaaah!" he yelped as some part of his frame ripped through his back. Then he suddenly felt something cool and numbing press against the protrusions.

"I gotcha Jack." Ravelight said, trying her best to not purge her tanks at the horribly disgusting sight of Jack's back. Two fin like protrusions had jutted through his skin, dripping a mix of blood and energon.

"M-miko?" Jack asked between surges of pain.

"Its Ravelight now.. you.. You're gonna be okay.. I .. I gotta help the others." Ravelight gulped as another patient screamed again.

Ratchet could only guess if this was happening elsewhere around the world, but he was pretty sure it was. The initially infected seemed to have reached some sort of critical mass. He could only suspect when the next wave of outbreaks would hit. _ When this is over, I'm going to give sunny an audio full about his glitch with organics._ Ratchet grimaced as his current patient let out a howling screech as their vocal chords started to change. _If only I could ease their suffering without risking their function._ He thought as briefly remembered what Miko had done. It was reckless, and stupid. What if her body couldn't take the Energon? Or what if the faster progression caused some sort of failure in the process? Ratchet cast another glance to eh increasingly frantic femme, and then to the multitude of patients.

A moment of realization washed over Ratchet. Those with faster transformations haven't had any major problems, and they certainly suffered less. Perhaps.. it was a risk worth taking? If only to reduce the suffering of those in his care. Ratchet shuddered briefly when he though about all those who had suffer without it. Finally, he gave in as yet another scream pierced the air. ::Ratchet to Sunstreaker. I.. Know you have a problem with organic fluids, but hear me out. Prowl and jazz are busy escorting first aid and red alert around the globe to try and help others.. so you are the only one on hand I can use. I want you... to bring all the Synth-En you can carry to the med bay. Your brother's ill advised experiment with Mi-Ravelight.. might just be the solution we need to all this.. pain.:: Ratchet grimaced as he stated it, he hoped to Primus that this would work.

Sunstreaker took a few moments to register what Ratchet was saying. Over his bond he heard his brother ~_Time to stop acting like a femme and mech up Sunny. Blame the cons if you have to, its their fault the humans are like this anyways_.~

Sunstreaker growled at his brother through the bond, but begrudgingly acknowledged he was right in this case before heading to the dispensers. ::Okay, gimme a click, Ratch. Anything to not have to deal with that nightmare back there any longer.:: ~_Didn't I tell you to stop calling me sunny?_~

~_Countless times, Sunny bro._~ Sideswipe grinned through the bond.

~_Fragger._~ Sunstreaker replied as he began to fill cubes as quickly as he could. ::How many cubes Ratch?::

::As many as you can carry! And hurry!:: Ratchet barked at him.

::Yeah yeah, cool your jets, the dispenser only goes so fast.:: Sunstreaker huffed. It was going to be a long night, he could tell.

* * *

Jack shuddered as his systems rebooted and his vision flickered back to life. "Ugh, Ratch?" He called out as he forced himself up into a sitting position.

"Lay the _frag_ back down Jack. I'll be with you in a moment." Ratchet chided. "I'm almost done here." Ratchet huffed as he rebooted one of the formerly human soldiers and helped her to her feet. "Okay, you're good enough to go. No problems in your processor I can find. Go pick a seat for Prowls lecture."

The newly minted femme gave Ratchet a look, having already heard just how bad it was but begrudgingly hopped off the berth and made her way out. "Yes. Sir."

Ratchet sighed and turned to Jack. "What am I going to do with you? At least Raf came through with no abnormalities. Unlike _you._"

"Wha-" Jack barely managed to ask before ratchet cut him off, though he silently noted he seems a fair bit taller than the medic.

"Of course I should of guessed something was up when your systems were a good deal more complex than the others." Ratchet groused and he plugged something into Jack's helm. "Though you having a dual T-cog is what finally tipped me off."

"Uhh.. in plain English Ratch? What's wrong with me?" Jack frowned, worry clenching his spark.

"You're a fragging triple changer you..! Argh!" Ratchet snorted, taking a moment to recompose himself. "You have two alt modes instead of just one. It happens. Rarely, but it happens. And that just means you going to be that much more of a pain in my aft to fix." Ratchets data pad gave a satisfied beep before he unplugged it from Jack's helm. "Now go join the others. I need to clean up my med bay and write up a report and plan of action for the other victims. Your mother is already there, as is Raf. Ravelight already sat through it so she's probably hiding somewhere. Now shoo. Healthy bots have no place in my med bay."

Jack didn't have to be told twice and he quickly jumped up to escape from Ratchet's med bay. Once outside he took a moment to take inventory of the 'new him.' He was tall, but not bulky like Optimus or Ultra Magnus. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't catch the familiar blue and black form standing a few meters away.

"Jack?" Arcee spoke aloud, snapping jack out of his thoughts.

"Arcee?" Jack said.. a smile crossing his face as she ran up to him... and looking up at him. _Good lord I feel tall. Never thought I'd be looking at her at this angle though._

"Jack... Do you have any idea how worried I was about you!?" She shouted suddenly. "When I heard what was happening to you..."

"Easy Arcee.. I'm sorry but I wasn't in any position to do anything.. but Ratchet's given me the all clear.. everything is fine now alright?" Jack tried to calm Arcee.

"Fine you say. You go from being human to Cybertronian.. nearly go offline from what I heard 'Bee said.. and every thing is alright? How can you be so calm and.. Primus you are tall... why the frag are you so tall?" Arcee demanded.

"Ratchet says is because I'm a triple changer?" Jack shrugged, then smirked as a though occurred to him. He bent down and quickly gave Arcee a hug. "Its good to see you again... I missed you."

"Ack! Damnit Jack! This isn't funny!" Arcee huffed and struggled a bit.. before chuckling. "I missed you too, Jack.. now go on to your.. orientation meeting... thing.. whatever Prowl is calling it."

"Oh joy of joys.." Jack sighed as he released Arcee and trudged off to the hangar.

::We'll talk later. Okay?:: Arcee transmitted to Jack over the comm lines. ::It'll be a very long talk.::

Jack took a moment to figure out how to respond. ::Should I be worried?::

::Maybe.:: Arcee responded as she disappeared into Ratchet's med bay.

Jack managed a chuckle as he edged into a seat near the back of the already cramped space in the hangar, just in time for him to receive another comm message. ::Hey Jack! Good to see you made it out!:: Raf transmitted. ::I'm stuck up front, thats what I get for being small I guess. Your mom's up here too!::

Jack scanned the crowd and smiled, returning the wave Raf was giving him. ::Ah I see you, I thought you already knew what was going in Prowl's briefing? Why are you here?:: Replied. ::Oh, and hi mom.::

::Good to see you're okay Jack, Ratchet already filled me in on whats going on with you.:: June replied.

::Prowl is making me come because he thinks I should hear it anyways, and besides, I need to work with Jazz and the twins with my other stuff. So I'll be tuning out most of it. Just don't tell your mom that.:: Raf replied as the Prowl started the presentation.

::Oh God, he already sounds about as dry as the desert outside.:: He sent to Raf. ::Mom, why are you in this meeting?::

::I need to make sure I haven't missed anything important, Ratchet has told me a lot, but Prowl will cover a few areas that he was likely a little.. light on. Now pay attention or I will tell Prowl you need to sit through it again.:: June chided.

::Yes Ma'am.:: Jack cringed inwardly before he was prodded in the side with a data pad that had a questionnaire on it.

::If you put 'Future leader of the Autobots' on there like some of these jokers tried, I'm gonna smack yah.:: Jazz sent.

Jack had to suppress a chuckle, he was tall enough to stand out, even in the back of the room, so it would be too obvious he wasn't paying attention to the lecture all that much. ::Not sure what I want to be.. I haven't really planned much outside of being part of Section E.::

::Don't worry about it, I'm going to have to set you up with a specialized mentor anyways, because of your whole.. triple changer thing. They'll be along in a few days. Springer and Sandstorm had to detour to pick up Perceptor. They're natural sparked triple changers.. sorta like you... well not Perceptor... you know what I meant.:: Jazz replied.

::Natural sparked?:: Jack asked Jazz. ::Meaning there are ones who aren't naturally triple changers?::

::Considering Prowler's giving you the bits you likely already know by now, I'll fill you in on it some more. Not like he'll be covering this little detail about Cybertronian biology, it too uncommon to bother.:: Jazz leaned back in his seat, happily tuning Prowl's lecture out. ::Rarely, when a spark is formed, there are unusual developments in the protoform. I guess you could say its comparable to similar developments in the human body. One of the more common ones is the triple changer mutation. A little less common is the spy changer version, which is two robot modes and one alt mode. It wasn't always called that mind you. But.. it is what it is. Anyways, there's a number of cases where someone tried to duplicate that mutation artificially in an existing body.::

::A number of cases? So why is this the first time I've heard of them?:: Jack asked.

::Well, aside from being rare to start with, there is really only one successful case.. and I use that word very loosely.. that I can recall off the top of my helm. Bots know him as Blitzwing. And he's nuttier than a hex nut factory.:: Jazz supplied with a bit of mirth in his tone as he rocked his chair on its legs. ::Rumors say that Shockwave tried to combine the parts from three separate bots to make him. That might be true, he does like to hack bots apart and kludge them together in new and _interesting_ ways. Suffice to say he's got three separate personalities now, two of which are arguably stable, one is anything but.. and theres the whole... three faces thing he has.::

::Sounds like some bot I should avoid.:: Jack noted, then arched his brow as he spotted a blank on the data pad's questionnaire. ::New Designation?::

::I don't blame you if you do avoid him.. and yeah that. Prowl will get into it some more when he goes over the whole Cybertronian traditions thing. But the short of it is that when you get a reformat, you change your name. Miko and Max became Ravelight and Nitrospark, respectively.:: Jazz replied nonchalantly. ::Being former human, you don't have to.. but you know..::

::I'll think about it.:: Jack responded.

::You do that. The twins are working out paint schemes and alt modes, so when they ask you what your favorite color is.. try and be honest. Sunny, grumpy as he is, probably wont take it too kindly if you don't like the options he gives you because you weren't honest.:: Jazz grinned.

::Heh, as if he 'takes kindly' to much anything. I vaguely recall him fleeing the med bay in terror while we were all changing.:: Jack barely restrained his smile.

::If you two are quite done? This is important.:: Prowl chided while somehow not missing a beat with his speech.

::Sorry.:: They both replied in unison.

* * *

Deep in the new Decepticon command base, Soundwave was pacing in her new throne room, getting used to her new armor. There was no more hiding that she was a femme. A fact that galled many Decepticons. There were more than a few threats already sent her way. Her response? "Come and prove that you are strong enough to take the position from me." Primus knew a few had tried. She crushed them under heels. Those who knew her combat prowess beforehand simple backed down and begrudgingly submitted.

Still, she had trouble bring up the will to sit upon her creator's throne. It was never her place. And well, admittedly it was creepy. Even the most stalwart Decepticon soldier had reservations about sitting upon something crafted out of a dead Prime's corpse. She supposed it would be better to just have it buried with Megatron in it. Have him eternally sitting upon it in some burial vault. It was his and always should be.

_Speaking of which._ She idly thought as she turned to head down to the medical bay. Casting a few disapproving glares at the cons who stared at her passing. "Don't you have duties to attend?" The cons jerked rigidly and scurried away.. not giving her a second glance. _That is getting fragging old. The next group of stragglers I spot.. I am going to shoot._

The med bay was filled with the sound of grinding. Knockout was tiredly working his former lord and master's frame into something resembling respectable condition. "Ah, my liege. What brings you here? Come to see the progress on Megatron's form?" Knockout tried to ignore the odd sensation of being in this position once again.

Soundwave gave Knockout a glare. _Duh, you backstabbing ingrate._ "Why else would I be here?"

"Just.. making conversation. My liege." Knockout nervously replied.

Soundwave grumbled, she had to contend with the idea that bots expected her to actually respond and talk now. It was so much easier when she was the faceless and voiceless terror she used to be. "I was thinking. He should be buried while sitting upon his throne as a conqueror should. Rather than lying in repose, like some Autobot Prime."

Knockout blinked and looked up at Megatron's inert form. "I suppose you have a good point. I think many would agree with you on that front. Perhaps with a replica of his favored blade. We still haven't located the Dark Star Saber, but event hen.. I doubt you would want it buried with him. It is too valuable of weapon."

Soundwave considered it and managed a thin smile. "As always, your sense of style is impeccable. You are right, the Dark Star Saber is too powerful, and too dangerous a weapon to be buried with the dead. Even if we cannot use it without a spike of Dark Energon in our sparks."

"A choice of action I highly recommend against. How Megatron survived that, I'm unsure, but.. if I may.. it took a toll on his mind." Knockout supplied.

"I am well aware of the toll it took. It also opened him up to the control of Unicron. Something I cannot allow in myself." She frowned as a thought occurred to her. "Starscream attempted it, how was he not harmed?" She asked a she picked up a cutting touch and fiddled with the controls.

"That is a... very good question." Knockout frowned. "He not only survived it, he survived removing it."

"It is something I want you to look into Knockout. Discreetly." Soundwave affirmed before setting the torch down and heading out the door.

"As you wish, my liege." Knockout replied before returning his attention to his work.

Soundwave had other things to do. Her data feeds told her that soldiers were returning. Some of which needed to be put into their place. Then there was the matter of Predaking. He had survived and was nowhere to be found, anywhere. Shockwave reported the Dinobots were regrouping with the Autobot city. Supposedly Prime was able to sooth the savage Grimlock's rage enough for him to accept his command once again. On the bright side, the converted humans they were secretly recruiting seemed to be turning out rather well. Far better than the pathetic Vehicons that normally filled their ranks.

A single comm message interrupted her thoughts. ::Forgive my interuption, my liege. However, the Constructicons have made contact. They are on their way here.:: Shockwave reported. And for once in this solar cycle, Soundwave grinned. Soon they would have the power to stand against the Autobots once more.

* * *

Jack and Raf couldn't be out of the presentation room fast enough. Though June Darby chose to stay behind for whatever reason, it wasn't before she told Jack she was happy to see he was okay. Someone, namely Sideswipe, had gotten clever when it came to get getting alt modes. Rather than globe trotting, he had sent Bluestreak out with a portable scanner to get as many alt modes as he could.

The end result was that everyone got their alt mode without having to go anywhere. Raf had gotten a Scion FR-s with Orange and Black, and a white faceplate. Though the actual paint job would have to wait until someone had their hands free to do it. Jack, unfortunately didn't have much to work with for choices. He quickly found out that not many vehicle modes blended well together. Thankfully, Springer and Sandstorm had sent a few design ideas ahead of them, already anticipating the issue. The result was that Jack got a Cybertronian styled VTOL Jet Mode and a heavy duty truck mode to go with it. Colors wise he was blue and gray, with a silver face and a black helm.

"So Raf, what're you going for.. err mods wise?" Jack asked. They both weren't entirely sure what they wanted to change their names to.. or if they wanted to at all.

"I'm going the strict science route.. with a bit of programming on the side, so most of my mods will will be sensor stuff and data management stuff." Raf replied. "I'm thinking.. if I go with the name change bit, I should go by Compiler."

Jack smiled a little. "Thats a good name, and the mods sound cool enough.. though Wheeljack might just give you some others on top of it.. like he did Mi- err.. Ravelight."

"What about you?" Raf asked as he looked up at Jack.

"Considering my mentors are both wreckers.. and it sorta required that I learn from them.. being the only two Autobot triple changers around. I'm kinda stuck with getting mostly just combat mods." Jack shrugged. "I am.. completely lost on any sort of name I could possibly change mine too.. I think I might just stick with Jack... or take the lazy way out and base my name around it."

They both chuckled for a few moments when Ravelight called out to them both. "Yo Jack! Raf! Lets go explore Cybertron! We can get a head start on getting your paint and mods there!" Ravelight grinned as Nitrospark quietly waved at the two from behind her.

Jack was about to head int heir direction when he spotted Arcee. "You go ahead with them Raf, I'll catch up later." He smiled and dashed off after Arcee.

Raf blinked and shrugged at Ravelight before racing to catch up with her and Nitrospark. "I guess they really missed each other.."

Ravelight snickered. "Oh I bet they did!" Completely ignoring Raf and Nitrospark's questioning looks as she dragged them onward.

* * *

Arcee chuckled at Jack's unfamiliarity with his wings. He had nearly clipped them on doorways twice as the walked around the base. ::Did sideswipe really try and convince you to go with a copter alt mode?::

Jack nodded and chuckled. ::Yeah, I had t explain to him why I didn't like that idea. Thankfully they had a jet that fit what I needed, even if I had to go with a truck for my other alt mode for it.::

::Well it looks good on you. Any reason why it was a VTOL jet though?:: Arcee asked and smirking at Jack.

::Something Springer and Sandstorm insisted on. Said it would be best if I can hover like they do.:: Jack shrugged, then looked around as he realized the base had gotten decidedly quiet.

::Had to pick colors similar to mine though?:: She arched a brow up at Jack.

::Asked what my favorite color was. Then it was hinted I should go with what Sunny came up with, or he might get upset. You.. aren't bothered by it are you?:: Jack asked, frowning.

::Pfft, hardly:: Arcee chuckled as she closed the door behind them both. "Alright I think this is a good place to talk. Away from most of the nosy bots and the four nosiest ones who know how to hack comm channels."

Jack paused and nodded. "I suppose this is where we talk about.. Us."

Arcee let out a long sigh. "Yes.. about us." Sh moved to take up a seat on a stack of steel girders, while Jack found one beside her. "This whole.. situation. I'm not sure what to make of it. Part of me is elated, and another feels... guilty. And the whole of me feels... confused... and maybe a little afraid."

Jack nodded. "I know how you feel... Nothing is going to quite be the same again. On the one hand.. its great! Look at all I gained in the exchange. But at the same time.. what did I lose? At least I'm still me on the inside.. and that is what counts the most right? But.. I don't think you should feel guilty.. you didn't do this to me.. the Cons did. As for.. the rest? Perhaps we should take this a step at a time... and see how it goes?"

"Jack.." She frowned. "I feel guilty for _wanting_ something like this!" Jack cringed a little at her tone.. causing her to reel in her anger and sigh. "But.. you're right. It isn't something I had a hand in." She frowned, unsure of what to say next.

"Arcee?" Jack asked, waiting for her to look up at him before leaning in to kiss her.

Arcee broke away in surprise at first, "One step at a time, Jack." Then she smiled and returned the tender kiss, just as a flash went off in a dark corner of the room.

"And theres one photo for the books!" Jazz announced.. much to both Arcee and Jack's embarrassment and outrage.

"Jazz!" they both yelled as they gave chase, Jazz laughing all the way.

* * *

Read and Review Please!

Note: Its about time I got to getting all the of the original human cast transformed yeah? Sorry it took so long, but things had to progress in a way I felt worked most naturally. Miko I didn't see as waiting around once she figured out what was going on... which is why she didn't get a detailed scene. More chapters to come! Jack still needs a name! (as does June) the world is slowly turning.. stuff is happening.. and more Bots we know and love are showing up to lend a hand! See you next chapter!


	7. Epidemic

**Transformers Prime: Infection**

_by JupiterJones aka J.A. Franks_

_Disclaimer:_ All things Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara-Tomy. I own nothing but the plot and OCs.

_Setting: _TF Prime, with G1 bits mixed in, except where it isn't. AU, post final episode, ignoring the Movie that isn't out yet.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Epidemic**

Shockwave scrutinized the various news reports from Earth very carefully. If there was one things he liked about humans, it was that information was quickly made available to most anyone searching for it. It made direct observation of its inhabitants largely unnecessary, save for certain instances. The first wave of unassisted transformations was under way, and the reaction was predictable. Panic, confusion, and fear. All according to plan. Although the potential of humanity uniting against the Decepticon cause was there, it was statistically unlikely to happen anytime soon.

Even now, humanity is still divided and too busy warring amongst themselves to pose a threat. Of course, it helps to make certain that things _stay_ that way until the Autobots could be dealt with. Then they could turn their attention to the people of Earth. So he had contacted Swindle and "encouraged" him to work some arms deals with some of the more _volatile_ factions. This would keep the myriad governments focused inward instead of outward, while providing ample cover for Decepticon operations. The benefit of suddenly boosting the existing population of Cybertronians from the mere thousands to billions, was simply icing on the proverbial cake.

A "scape goat," as the humans called it, would be needed as well. Humans blaming Cybertronians as a whole would be counterproductive. Section E and the Autobots have not revealed that they know who it was to blame for this plague, possibly for the same reasons. The machinations of MECH seemed a likely target. One the US government, and Autobot high command, may choose to blame until the time is right. It was partly true after all. Their own attempts were spearheaded with Cylas, who remains contained in Shockwave's Lab. Who would be to say that he had escaped, and stole illegal weapons technology from a Decepticon outlaw. It isn't like anyone could reach Oil Slick in person. And his ego would insist that he was the one behind the initial virus, which he was. He even signed the virus with his own glyph.

The real problem would be making it seem like Cylas did indeed escape. He was dangerous, even though Shockwave had stopped his ability to spread that disease with every bite. The dark Energon had warped him considerably as well. Even after it was purged from his systems with an influx of raw Energon, it was hard to tell where the biological began and the Cybertronian ended.

A stray image of a news report on some popular puppet show caught Shockwave's attention. _Perhaps, he need not escape at all. A facsimile should suffice for a simple statement._ His optic brightened at the idea, and he quickly began typing up the report for Lord Soundwave. She would be greatly pleased to hear this concern has been properly addressed. Starscream and Knockout might even stop whining for a a few breems.

* * *

June Darby frowned at Ratchet. The Medic was currently in recharge.. on his own worktable. Hardly a dignified position to be sure, she thought. Putting her hands on her hips she cleared her vocal processor loudly. When Ratchet didn't stir, she tapped him on the shoulder plate. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet booted up with a sudden start when he was touched. He sat up and rubbed his face plate u until it registered that he had been addressed. Turning to look at who had woke him, he was a bit surprised to see the red and white helicopter standing before him. "Nurse Darby..?" He asked having trouble connecting the now towering femme with the formally human woman.

"Thats right Ratchet. What were you doing that was so important for you to recharge on your worktable?" She asked.

_A helicopter?_ Ratchet thought to himself. _I suppose I can see why._ "Nothing." He Paused to consider his words. "I suppose you're here to continue your lessons while we have this momentary respite?"

June crossed her arms. "I would think that it would be incredibly important for me to learn all that I can, especially with what is going on now. And thats an incredibly awkward way to go to recharge for _nothing._" She replied.

"Don't start with me, nurse Darby. I am not your sparkling. And you are right, we have more important things to do rather than bicker about my recharge habits." Ratchet huffed as he started up the vid screens.

June shook her head. "Rule of triage it is then." She paused a moment and chuckled.

Ratchet looked at her confusedly. "What is so funny?"

"Ah, there that whole question on whether or not I should go with the name change tradition. I just realized that Triage would be a good one." She smiled.

Ratchet blinked and gave a rueful chuckle. "Not a bad choice, if I say so myself. How is Agent Fowler doing?" Ratchet asked as he started pulling up the files he wanted to start with.

"He is.. thrilled." June shook her head. "I suppose there is something about being in prime condition again that makes him happy. That or the fact he turns into his favorite jet."

"Soldiers, in my experience, always seem happy to be at peak fighting condition." Ratchet confirmed as he readied the presentation. "Considering what is going on now, and what details have been covered in Prowl's lecture. I'm going to skip over to the Spark Chamber, and consequently sparks in particular. As well as some common peculiarities. If only because once it has formed, so long as we can keep Energon flowing to it, we can preserve that bot's life."

June nodded. "I've gathered as much. The spark is like a combination of mind and soul. Physical memory is for short term memory and mental acuity, while the spark is responsible for long term memory and personality, right?"

"That is correct." Ratchet replied. "Although shell programs can affect personality drastically, even permanently. It is also the main indicator of Cybertronian gender, which we'll discuss later. However it is also important to note that a Spark cannot exist outside it chamber for very long."

June nodded. "Right. And without a spark, a Cybertronian is as good as dead."

"More or less. There is a brief window of time where the personality is preserved in the memory circuits, and special equipment can be used to extend that time. But the result is merely temporary, and a pale echo of existence. Eventually the memory circuits will degrade and fail, they weren't meant to contain such information." Ratchet supplied.

"Is it possible to save the memories of a dead bot?" June asked after mulling over Ratchet's statement.

"Recent memories that haven't transitioned to long term? So long as they have power, yes. Without question. In fact some bots get a backup memory mod that has its own power source. A sort of Black box like in human aircraft. Long term memories on the other hand... I would put in the realm of possible but extraordinarily difficult. It would take someone who specializes in data recovery to even begin to have a chance." Ratchet looked up suddenly as a message pinged his comm. "Speaking of, I've just been informed that Perceptor, along with Springer and Sandstorm, have just entered atmosphere and are headed this way. I need to go out and greet them. Please feel free to look over the information I have for yourself, I may not have much time to personally teach you much outside of practical experience in the near future.

June nodded as she walked over to the console. "Just like college was. Majority of it was teach thyself anyways." She looked over to Ratchet as he headed out. "Oh..I think I'm going to go ahead and go for the name change."

Ratchet chuckled. "We'll talk more when I return, Triage."

* * *

Perceptor braced himself against the bulkhead as Springer and Sandstorm's ship shuddered roughly in Earth's atmosphere. "Surely you can fly with more care than a meteor?"

Springer snorted as he steered the ship. "We don't have the time to fiddle with a nice and easy entry, Perceptor. With the situation on Earth as it is, both Prime _AND_ Ratchet want us down there as soon as possible."

"Its not like Springer has much choice either. The Wildfire wasn't really built for atmosphere.. well not atmosphere this thick. Plus she's a little behind in some... critical maintenance. Be happy she hasn't exploded yet." Sandstorm grinned a little.. even as a horrid groan echoed throughout the craft.

Perceptor cringed. "I suspect you two share a distinct lack of self preservation coding that rivals Wheeljack in nature."

"Aww, come on Percy... nobody quite matches up to Wheeljack." Sandstorm complained.

"We'll be landing in just under a breem." Springer announced. "I suggest you brace yourselves. That groan was the right landing strut tearing free of its mooring."

"Again? Didn't I weld that thing back into place just before we headed back?" Sandstorm frowned.

"No. That was the left one." Springer replied as the craft shook again.

"What is that whining sound?" Perceptor asked suddenly, causing Sandstorm to crane his helm to try and hear it.

"I envy your sensor net sometimes." Sandstorm replied. "It sounds like the inner turbines have been nicked. Probably from when we flew through that dust cloud. Likely harmless at this stage." The ship shuddered and alarm bells sounded. "Usually its harmless.." The Wildfire started to tilt to the right side. "Ugh.. Springer?"

"I'm handling it." Springer replied as he forced the craft to right itself. "Brace yourselves."

Both Sandstorm and Perceptor quickly grabbed onto something solid as the craft lurrched as the belly came in contact with the ground.. skipping off it twice before settling in to, what Springer would consider a controlled slide. When the ship ground to a halt Springer stood up from his chair. "We've arrived safe and sound, no need to thank me." Just as the rear hatch fell open and all the internal power gutted out.

"I think I shall refrain." Perceptor replied as the sirens of emergency vehicles reached their audio sensors.

"Now that is what I call a prompt response!" Sandstorm laughed as he stepped outside into the night air. Just in time for their comms to crackle to life.

::This is Ratchet, are any of you fraggers hurt?::

::Nope, not even a scratch on Perceptor. Though I think his processor is a little rattled.:: Sandstorm replied

::Thats good. Because that means I wont reformat you both into toasters for doing something so reckless and stupid!:: Ratchet yelled. ::If your ship was that bad off, you could of said something and we would of used our ground bridge to pick you up out of orbit, you misbegotten thrice spawned slag sucking glitches!::

::Glad to see you too Ratch':: Sandstorm replied, trying his best not to chuckle.

There was a cry of frustration heard across the desert, heard even above the sirens, that could only belong to one overworked medic. ::Springer, take your smart aft wrecker buddy and head to the base. I'm showing up with Perceptor's new alt mode for scanning then we'll bridge back. You two will go there the old fashioned way. Got it?::

"I guess Ratch' doesn't want t see us for a bit longer... eh, its a good idea anyways, lets us get adjusted to the atmosphere and get a good look at this dustball." Sandstorm grinned.

"Now isn't the time for gabbing." Springer replied as he transformed into his helicopter mode. ::Besides we got a newbie to train.::

"Oh and a new junior Wrecker to meet! Ravelight I think is her name?" Sandstorm smiled as he transformed into his VTOL Craft mode and took off after Springer, leaving Perceptor behind in the resulting cloud of dust. ::I heard she was cute too.. Made quite an impression on Jackie and Bulkhead.::

::You think every femme is cute, Sandstorm.:: Springer intoned.

::Every femme is beautiful in some way, Springer. You just got to take the time to see it.::

::Even Stryka?:: Springer asked.

Sandstorm nearly stalled at the thought of the Decepticon femme who was, somewhat distinct, in Sandstorm's own words. ::Uhm.. Beauty is subjective? I mean.. Lugnut sees something in her?::

::Lugnut doesn't have the processing power to realize he has a choice in the matter.:: Springer supplied.

::C'mon man. Don't be shallow. That Mech is smarter than we give him credit for, even if he's a 'Con. He's just fanatical. He's managed to escape our attempts to offline him how many times now?::

Springer revved his turbines in annoyance. ::Thirty two times. But only because he sticks near Stryka and Blitzwing.::

::See? Not all _that_ stupid.:: Sandstorm smugly replied.

::Shut up and fly.:: Springer retorted.

* * *

"Seriousely Jack? Even your _mom_ decided to go with the new name." Ravelight complained.

"Well it isn't like he has to do it." Compiler replied, chuckling as he typed away at his new computer.

"Besides, the names you've been suggesting for the past hour have kinda sucked." Nitrospark grinned.

"Yeeaah, none of those suggestions were really 'me' anyways." Jack chuckled, trying to hide his annoyance. "I mean.. come on.. Skyblast? You forget I'm not just a jet."

Ravelight groaned. "You're being sooo picky."

"..Maybe we're going about this wrong. You got jet boosters in your arms and back in robot mode.. and they work in your truck mode. So.. Boost or Booster?" Nitrospark suggested.

Jack made a face. "Thats better.. but not quite right..."

"Well Jetboost sounds less like a little kids name.. though it still points more toward him having a jet mode." Compiler added.

"Knightboost? With a K? Or Boostknight?" Ravelight suggested. "Cause you do got the whole "Lets be responsible and do the right thing." vibe down to a T."

Jack groaned again. "Jetboost is the best one I've heard so far. And said together it could go either way.. so it actually works. I'm still not sold on doing the name change thing yet though."

"Maybe we should ask your _girlfriend_ and see what she thinks." Ravelight grinned.

Jack felt hot and embarrassed. He cycled his vents as he tried to hide his embarrassment. "I still can't believe Jazz sent that to everyone."

"Jazz is lucky Prowl was there to save his aft and send Arcee back to her post on Cybertron, along with you to get your upgrades." Compiler chuckled.

"Yeah, he heard about Soundwave's little portal trick and used on us both... Just as we cornered him.." Jack snorted.

"I wish I had taken a picture of Jack's face when he found out Triage had seen the picture." Nitrospark snickered.

"I remember what she said though. "It's about time!" Jack looked like he was about to faint! Or crash.. or whatever." Ravelight added.

"Crash would be the proper term." Compiler noted as he looked off to the hangar. "Ratchet just messaged me, letting em know Perceptor is here. Apparently he's my mentor."

"Speaking of learning.. can you believe that the school still expects us to show up Monday? I mean Jeeze, what are we going to do? Park in the parking lot?" Ravelight whined.

Jack shook his head. "I think its more of a "Prove you're still alive and not pulling a fast one on us. We're not the only kids who'll be sitting outside. Or teachers for that mater. Just be glad we got set up with mentors at all. Most of them are basically going to be held back a year until they figure out what they're going to do with them."

"Laaaame!" Ravelight proclaimed. "So, any idea yet why Ratchet has you on base lockdown, 'Spark?"

"No. Most I got from him was that he needed to have a lengthy chat with me at some point. I'm guessing its the whole.. going from being a guy to becoming a femme thing..? I don't know what he's planning." Nitrospark frowned.

"You'll probably find out in a few minutes." Compiler stated as he started to head to one of the hangars. "Ratchet just let Perceptor go, and I need to go meet him to discuss the mentor thing."

"You have fun with that!" Jack smiled and waved.

Nitrospark was about to speak when she got the Comm from ratchet to see him in the medbay. "Guess he was right.. I'll see you later." She smiled and waved as she headed off in the opposite direction of Compiler.

Even halfway across the base,s he could still hear Ravelight's voice egging Jack on. When she got inside the med bay, she saw Ratchet and Triage both standing beside a screen. "Close the door and grab a seat, 'Spark. We need to have a long overdue talk." Ratchet spoke glumly.

Nitrospark nodded and closed the door behind her, before meandering over to a berth to sit on. "okay.. is this.. about the whole.. transgender thing?"

"Not so much, no." Ratchet shook his head. "Though we will get to that afterward. First of all. I want to know how you're feeling, how you're handling the change."

Nitrospark frowned. She hadn't really given it much thought. In fact she's simply been rolling with it.. letting herself be swept along with Ravelight's enthusiasm. "I suppose.. I'm okay. I mean physically I feel better than I have in years." Ratchet's snort caused her to feel worry. Triage simply remained silent, her lips a thin line. "Why do you ask?"

"We've done some checking.. your hospital records were far more extensive than I was privy to as a nurse." Triage explained.

"Victims of long term systematic abuse tend to be highly at risk for suicide. Both human and Cybertronian." Ratchet added solemnly. "Which is why we've kept you close on hand. You don't seem suicidal, thankfully, but we still need to have this discussion with you."

A flash of shock gripped Nitrospark's spark. "I.. never really thought of it that way.. I guess I was just.. looking forward to graduating and getting as far away from them as possible."

"I see." Ratchet nodded. "Which explains why you all but jumped at the notion of going to Cybertron then."

"Its probably for the best you do go. Getting away from the source of the problem might help you emotionally. Though you will have to face the problem eventually. The distance will give you time to heal." Triage supplied.

"But on your own terms, and only when you are ready." Ratchet insisted. "Wheeljack will be your mentor, though you don't have to be a Wrecker, you wanting to invent things right? We'll he's good for that. I also want you to talk to Rung on a weekly basis. He's a bit odd, but he does a good job as a therapist."

Nitrospark nodded and frowned. "Okay... I guess thats.. reasonable."

"As for your... transgender.. status... I think Triage has better advice than I do." Ratchet frowned. "Its not an issue we normally experience on Cybertron.. though that could just be a fact of statistics.. our numbers were never as great as humanity's."

Triage nodded. "Mostly, I don't think you should share that information too openly with those who don't understand. Some humans and former humans react poorly to such things.."

"However, most Cybertronians wouldn't know where to begin." Ratchet added. "Which is both good and bad. It wasn't too unknown for our kind to conceal our real gender for whatever reason, however, our Sparks generally reflect what we feel we are. Your situation would only confuse most, though you seem to be settling in just fine in that regard as well... so it may be a non-issue."

Triage nodded again. "In this.. I don't think you should rush things any more than they already have been rushed. You seem to not be having any extensive issues with the gender change, but I want to hear from you how you're handling it."

Nitrospark shifted on the berth as discomfort started to well up inside her. "I've mostly been doing a lot of not thinking about it. Heck, most of the time I'm just grateful I'm taller than Ravelight or Arcee. Other than that.. near as I can tell, its not like I have to face the same issues a human woman would face.. physically I mean."

"Hmm." Ratchet frowned. "I suppose that is fair enough. But there will come a time where you will have to start thinking about it. If you have any sort of problems.. do not hesitate to call us or talk to Rung. Now that this.. unpleasantness is done. I release you to go be with your new friends. However, come Monday you are not going to report at school with the others, you're going to Cybertron. I don't think any good would come from sending you back to Jasper.

A sigh of relief escaped my vocalizer that I didn't realize I was holding. "And start with Wheeljack?"

Ratchet nodded. "Thats right, now.. get out of my med bay. I got things to do and no room for perfectly healthy bots without a good reason to be here."

Nitrospark didn't have to be told twice as she practically skipped out of the med bay.

* * *

Knockout frowned as he approached Starscream. He had been wondering how best to approach the normally flighty seeker. The most direct route seemed to be the best option. "Starscream? I've been going through my records, after having processed the last few batches of newly minted Decepticons, and I've come to realize something."

Starscream turned, looking ever so annoyed at knockout. "Well? What is it? Spit it out already."

"When exactly did you have your last full system check? It occurred to me that many of the incoming cons are already long overdue, and Soundwave needs us to be in top fighting condition. And I'm sure you would rather I take care of it before Hook arrives with the other Constructicons." Knockout asked, letting the not quite so empty threat of the other medic's return hang in the air.

Starscream grimaced. He, like most Decepticons, hated full system checks with a burning passion. They always required a reboot. And a reboot meant some period of being offline while some other bot was inside your systems. Hook was notorious for doing things to other bots while they were unable to resist. Planting experimental parts inside bots, just to see how they handle stress was just one of the milder things he was known to do. With and pained sigh, he relented. "I suppose its best get this done and over with sooner rather than later."

"Right this way then. With luck there wont be anything in dire need of repair." Knockout smiled. "Maybe we should go ahead with that upgrade to the new null lasers while I'm at it?"

Starscream's turbines hitched. He _liked_ his missiles. Still, there were benefits to upgrading that he sadly needed at this point in time. "Fine, if it will keep you from pushing more upgrades on me."

"Say no more!" Knockout chuckled, this would make things even easier, for he could justify the longer examination time as part of the software install. It wasn't until after he got Starscream herded onto a berth and offline did he breath a sigh of relief prior to his examination. Soundwave wanted to know just how it was that Starscream was, largely unaffected by the Dark Energon spike. He sent her a quick message to indicate he has begun the examination just before opening up Starscream's chest compartment, to get a good look at the spark chamber itself.

It wasn't the lack of scorching from the Dark Energon spike that surprised him, it was the size of the chamber. Knockout estimated it was a good twenty percent larger than normal. Even his clones didn't have spark chambers like this. After plugging in his instruments to get readings on its status, it occurred to him that the readings were off by a significant degree. Though no one would ever have suspected it, the spark itself was far denser than any spark he had ever seen. Few medics examine the spark so carefully, so they may have dismissed the chamber's size as additional shielding.

A pang of worry crossed knockout's spark and he quickly closed the chamber back up, before going on with the more standard maintenance he promised, while forwarding the data to Soundwave and Shockwave. There was no way he was going to try and do anything else to that unusual spark of his. And he had hoped that Shockwave would already know about what he had just seen.

* * *

Read and Review Please!


End file.
